Oliver and Felicity One-Shots
by JeanyQueen
Summary: Short Storys about Oliver and Felicity Some Storys are Funny, Some Storys are Sad Ratings from K to M so I choose T
1. Dirty Dancing Undercover

**Hello welcome to my new one shot series about Oliver and Felicity. Some of the Storys are funny, some of them sad. **

**I choose Ratings T but some of the Storys are M. **

**Thanks Niagaraweasel for transelate again. **

**I dedicate this Story to Niagaraweasel **

Diggle could already hear the discussion between Oliver and Felicity when he entered the basement of Verdant. He shook his head and had to grin. Sometimes he had the feeling that he wasn't working with adults, but with two children.

"Forget it, Oliver, I'm not going to help you with that. Ever." Felicity walked over to her computers and packed her handbag.

"Why not? How often have you said you wanted to work undercover again? Well, here's your chance."

"But not something like this. And so far you were always against it", Felicity shot back.

"I can't do that without you, Felicity." Oliver gave her his best wounded puppy look.

"Oliver, read my lips. NO. NEVER. NO CHANCE IN HELL", the blonde said, speaking deliberately slowly and for a moment Oliver found himself distracted by her lips.

"Okay", he said, handing her the phone. "Then you call your friend Barry Allen and explain to him that we can't help him with this case. And I would like to remind you, that I wanted to take this case for YOU, to show you that I don't have a problem with Barry."

Felicity grabbed the phone from his hand and her eyes softened. Barry needed them and Oliver had agreed to help. She knew that he was doing it only for her sake and she felt guilty. She pulled a face and looked at him. "Oliver, I really can't do this. I'm absolutely hopeless as a dancer, probably the worst in all of Starling and Central City. I would not be of any help to you."

Oliver had to grin. The woman was just unbelievable, her looks, the way she spoke, her body, simply everything. The prospect of working together with her on exactly this case sent a wave of very pleasant anticipation surging through his veins. "Felicity, you don't have to be perfect, we're going undercover at a dancing school, not a Broadway musical. They don't expect you to already know how to dance. And we need to find out why couples keep disappearing from there, never to be seen again."

Felicity sighed. "Okay, I give up, but don't complain if your toes are black and blue after a few days."

Diggle had held back so far, but now he started to applaud. The two squabblers turned around and looked at him. "WHAT?" they asked in unison.

"You might not be able to dance well enough for Broadway, but listening to the two of you is definitely entertaining", Diggle answered, laughing.

"I would like to welcome you all to the Central City Hall Dance Academy", a middle-aged women greeted the participants.

Felicity threw Oliver a look, before whispering in his ear. "You conned me, this is no normal dancing school."

Oliver grinned at her. "I didn't con you, people are disappearing from here and we have to find out why as quickly as possible. Now shut up and listen to the lady."

Felicity glared at him but turned her eyes to the front of the room again.

"A lot of our participants came to us with absolutely no experience and later managed to land a role as a dancer in a musical. Others just went on to dance their wedding dance. What I want to tell you with that is that everything is possible here and we are proud of the fact that our school is one of the most renowned and diversified in the country." The woman stopped to wait for the applause to finish before she continued. "Now I don't want to keep you in the dark any longer – the theme of this course will be "Dirty Dancing".

A new wave of applause sounded, only Felicity glared at an obviously amused Oliver, but she didn't have time to say anything, because the class was about to start and they had to get changed.

When Oliver came back from the changing room, Felicity's breath caught in her throat. He wore a tight-fitting black shirt, which showed off his muscular body to perfection, and long black pants. Damn it, he really looks like Johnny from Dirty Dancing, only a LOT hotter, she thought.

Oliver watched Felicity equally mesmerized. She was wearing a tight tank top and a short pleated skirt, and for the first time he noticed just how short her skirt really was. His heart started to beat faster when she walked toward him.

The instructor clapped her hands. "Please take your positions. We are going to start with something simple – Mambo."

"Of course, something simple, a Mambo, that's the easiest dance of all… why didn't we just start with a Tango…" Felicity babbled.

Oliver pulled her closer to his body and looked into her eyes. "Relax, we can do this."

Felicity's breath hitched in her throat and she had to swallow as the music started and the instructor and her dance partner demonstrated the first few steps. The way the two of them moved their bodies and gyrated their hips looked so easy and incredibly erotic. A wave of heat spread through Felicity's body at the thought of repeating those steps with her dance partner. Unconsciously her hand wandered from Oliver's arm over his chest. Oliver grinned at her. Only when she felt his heartbeat under the palm of her hand did she pull back her fingers, embarrassed. "Sorry…."

"Felicity, relax and just let me lead." She nodded. Somehow the music of Dirty Dancing in combination with Oliver Queen sent her hormones into more of a frenzy than usual.

"Okay, now it's your turn. I hope you've all been watching closely. In the coming days, we will learn this dance and two others and there will be a public performance at the end of the course", their instructor informed them.

Felicity wanted to say something, but Oliver had already placed them into the perfect starting position and the music started playing.

"Look into my eyes instead of at your feet and just let me lead", Oliver told her. Felicity took his advice and concentrated solely on him. Oliver Queen was sex personified and one hell of a great dancer. If there was ever a remake of this classic movie Felicity would definitely nominate Oliver as the lead actor.

Over the next couple of days they practiced one dance after the other and Oliver knew all of them. Felicity was wondering why Oliver didn't seem at all interested in solving the case; they just enjoyed their time in Central City, went to dinner after the dance classes or sat together at the hotel, talking far into the night.

The day of the performance had come, and as was to be expected, Oliver's perfect dancing skills meant that he and Felicity were chosen to do the final dance to "Time of my Life" alone. They had spent last night in the hotel pool practicing the lift, with Oliver effortlessly raising and holding Felicity in the air.

"Oliver, we're next. I can't do that, I'll simply die if I have to get out there right now." Felicity was playing with her hands nervously.

"Felicity, calm down. Just do what I've told you the whole time – look into my eyes, follow my lead and just listen to the music", Oliver said, intertwining his hand with hers. They could already hear their instructor's announcement. "Ladies and gentlemen, now it is time to present to you our star pupils. Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak will dance the final dance for you. Enjoy!"

When the music started, Oliver and Felicity stepped onto the dance floor. Oliver enjoyed the contact with Felicity's body. Over the last few days it had gotten more and more difficult to control himself, she was just so hot.

Their looks were intense, their bodies moving perfectly in synch and the erotic charge that had crackled around them for the last couple of days seemed to reach its peak. They did not notice anything around her, the audience was completely forgotten as Felicity moved into the lift and Oliver raised her effortlessly high into the air. The guests started to cheer loudly, but they didn't notice. Felicity's eyes were fixed on Oliver's as he slowly let her glide down the whole length of his body. The world had stopped spinning, the music had stopped playing, all they could hear was the sound of their own breathing as they gave into the feelings the last few days had created. Their lips met and it felt like both of their bodies exploded into a million pieces. After a few seconds that felt more like minutes, their lips parted and the world started to spin again. Oliver and Felicity were still looking into each other's eyes and smiling. Only now did they take notice of the music and the cheering audience, who were standing up, clapping and whistling.

"Oliver, no couple has disappeared while we were here", Felicity said as they were walking back to the hotel.

"I know", he answered.

She stopped and stared at him suspiciously. "What do you mean you know?"

"There never was a case, Felicity. I just wanted to spend some time alone with you, to see if we're just as good a team outside of work", Oliver admitted.

""You….. you…. lured me here, you made me dance, just to…..". For once, Felicity was out of words. She was angry, but she was also touched that Oliver had gone to the trouble to arrange all of that just for her.

The billionaire wrapped both arms around her and looked deep into her eyes. "Felicity Smoak, I have hopelessly fallen for you."

He kissed it and this time it was even more intense.


	2. Goodbye My Friend

**OK for that One-Shot all of you will hate me, but I swear that will be the only Tragedy One-Shot. **

**I listen to the Song Goodbye my friend from Linda Ronstadt and it makes me cry and wrote this one. **

**I think you should live like every day could be the last and it`s important to tell people how you feel, because it could be after miss one chance you never get a second one. **

**Thanks for follow my One-Shots and thanks for the Reviews. **

**Niagaraweasel THANKS SO MUCH for translate big big hugs to you.**

„Come on, Felicity, you can do better than that," Oliver goaded Felicity on as they were training. Felicity picked herself up from the mat. "Oliver Queen, you're a slave driver."

Oliver went over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Try to break free", he instructed.

Felicity's heart was beating faster. She could feel his strong arms and his sweaty, hot body pressing against the naked skin of her upper arms. Breaking free was absolutely the last thing she wanted to do. "Actually, I quite like it here, I don't want to free myself."

Oliver's eyes widened. Had she really just said that? He knew that Felicity saw more than just a friend in him, but she had never explicitly said so. "What did you just say?" he asked, just to make sure.

"I….I said I don't know how…" God, that's a lame excuse, Felicity thought to herself, cringing inwardly.

Oliver loosened his grip and turned around to her. "That's not what you said." His eyes fixed on hers.

Felicity's pulse began to race. Every time he looked at her with that intense gaze, she felt like she was drowning.

"Say it one more time for me," he pleaded without taking his eyes off her.

"I…. I said I don't want to get out of your arms." Felicity's breathing sped up and her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Felicity…." Oliver breathed.

"I'm sorry… I… I should take the training more seriously. Sorry, Oliver, I promise I will do better tomorrow", the IT- girl blurted out, afraid she would her the same words Oliver had used after that night with Isabel Rochev. She moved out of his grip. "I'll just jump into the shower and then head home."

Oliver stood in front of her, just looking at her. "Okay."

For a moment, Felicity watched him expectantly, but he didn't say anything else, so she turned around and headed for the shower.

Oliver stayed where he was and closed his eyes. Felicity could make him lose his mind; why couldn't he just tell her how he felt? For almost a year now, his heart and his head had been fighting about this woman and once more that fight could have come to an end a few moments ago.

Oliver grabbed the iron bar and went over to the salmon ladder. He had worked his way up to the top of it in record time when he saw Felicity come out of the bathroom, freshly styled. He jumped down, grabbed a sweatshirt and walked over to where she was packing her handbag, car keys in her hand.

"I'll walk you to your car", he offered.

Felicity noted the sad note in his voice. Had she hurt him with her hasty retreat? Didn't he want to tell her that he couldn't be with her for fear that she might get hurt? Should she have waited for his answer? Felicity shook her head. "You don't have to do that, Oliver. My car's parked just around the corner."

"But I would like to," Oliver said in a low voice.

"Oliver, I'll manage." Felicity pointed at the back door. "I'll just walk through that door and my car will be practically right behind it, it's really not necessary."

"Okay. Have a nice evening then, and I'll see you tomorrow." Oliver knew that it would be no good arguing with her, she could be so damned stubborn and didn't want to give up her independence.

"Yes, you will, Oliver. Have a nice evening yourself", Felicity said, smiling at him. She walked over to the door and he watched her go. She turned around again and smiled at him, then the door closed behind her.

Oliver took a deep breath, grabbed his bag and headed to the bathroom.

When he came back ten minutes later, he noticed a missed call from Felicity on his phone. Immediately his heart started to hammer. He pressed re-dial and listened as it rang once, twice, three times. Then Felicity's weak voice answered. "Oliver, help."

For a moment his heart stopped. He raced through the back door, rain lashed his face as soon as he was outside and he lost his bearings for a moment, before he could locate Felicity's car – and a body slumped on the ground in front of it. "Felicity!" he cried out and rushed over to her. "Felicity, what happened?"

Gently he turned her over. Her clothes were soaked with rain and blood. "Felicity, no, come on, look at me, open your eyes…" Panic rose inside him. He grabbed his phone and dialed 911. "My name is Oliver Queen. A woman has been attacked behind my club, Verdant. I need help immediately!"

Tears flooded his eyes, as he put his arm around Felicity and tried to put pressure on the wound with his hand, so that she wouldn't lose even more blood. "Felicity, please don't leave me, look at me."

"Oliver…." Felicity's voice was weak. Talking was hard and she was so tired. What had happened? She remembered a shot and incredible pain suddenly shooting through her body.

"Hey." Oliver tried to smile, he didn't want to frighten her. "I'm here, I've got you and I'm not letting you go."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry for anything. We will get through this. Help is already on the way."

She saw the moisture in his eyes and knew that it wasn't from the rain, and she heard the fear in his voice. With the last of her strength she raised her hand and wiped the tears off his face. Oliver cradled her close against him.

"Oliver…"

"No, we'll get through this, right? We've been through so much together." His voice was brittle and angry, like that of a little boy who didn't want to see the truth. Felicity stroked his cheek again and shook her head slightly. "Oliver, I love you. I have loved you from the first moment you walked into my office and smiled at me."

"Felicity…" Oliver cried, pressing her cold, wet body even closer to his. "I love you, too, and we will have many wonderful years together still."

"Please don't forget me and promise me you won't give up."

"Don't say that...I…I can't do this without you… please don't leave me."

"Oliver, kiss me, please." Her voice was barely audible by now. Oliver kissed her and when he looked into her eyes again, she had left him.

"Felicity…. FELICITY…no, please don't do this to me… you can't leave me alone… I need you… please…" he sobbed, shaking her, but she didn't react any longer. He started to cry even harder, clutching her against his body as he heard the ambulance siren getting closer.

Months later, every time he glanced at the back door, he could still see Felicity turning around to him, smiling, and he could still hear her voice. "You will, Oliver. Have a nice evening yourself."


	3. Champagne & Strawberries

**Thanks again to all of you, so here is the next One-Shot for you. **

**Niagaraweasel you are the best ever, thanks for your work I´m lost without you.**

This particular morning at QC was filled with back-to-back meetings. The CEO had just about five minutes between them, just enough time to get an idea, what the next meeting would be about and who would be waiting in the conference room for him.

Felicity placed a cup of coffee on his desk and gave him a smile. She had sworn never to bring him coffee, but on this stress-filled day she had obviously decided to make an exception. She was simply wonderful and she was his anchor in both of his worlds. Whether at QC or in his job as the Arrow, Felicity was always at his side. Why had it taken him so long to realize – and admit - just how much he felt for her? Had it really been out of fear that it might put her in danger or had it been rather the fear that it might not work out between them and then he might lose her forever?

"Oliver!" The voice of his personal assistant jolted him out of his thoughts.

"I'm sorry, Felicity. What did you say?"

"I said your next meeting is about to start and they're waiting for you. Are you okay? You seem tense and distracted." Felicity gave him a worried look.

Oliver smiled at her, but he could see from the way she raised her eyebrows at him that she knew it wasn't genuine.

"It's okay, don't worry. I just didn't sleep well last night."

"Okay," she answered.

If she knew that she herself was the reason for his sleepless nights, she would probably slap him. Tonight he would tell her what he felt for her; at the end of this day he would sit on the couch with her, sharing a glass of wine. The thought amused him and he stepped into the conference room with a genuine smile on his face.

Adrian Banks was an industry tycoon and very important for the future of QC, so Oliver had scheduled lunch with him after the meeting. Banks, Oliver and Felicity sat in a small restaurant to celebrate the successfully closed deal, which would catapult QC out of the red and back to the top.

"Oliver, I'm glad we were able to close this deal so successfully. Now let's celebrate in style", Banks suggested, waving the waiter over to their table.

"Please bring us a bottle of the best champagne you have."

"With pleasure, sir."

"Oh, and a bowl of strawberries for the charming lady at our table." Banks grinned at Felicity. The look he gave her was so intense and lascivious that Felicity shuddered slightly. Oliver watched Banks and tried to quickly change the topic.

"Mr. Banks, how's your family?"

"Oliver, please call me Adrian. Now that we're going to work quite closely together, we will see a lot of each other and I prefer an informal atmosphere."

The CEO nodded. "Of course, Adrian."

Banks' eyes wandered back to Felicity. "And what is your first name, my dear? My informal relationship with Oliver will of course include you as well, Ms. Smoak."

Felicity felt slightly sick at the thought of encountering this man in the office more frequently. "Felicity", she answered, her throat suddenly dry.

"The name suits you. Oliver is really very lucky to have you. I wouldn't mind having this kind of luck myself."

"I'm sure you have a very competent assistant, Mr. Banks," Felicity said with forced civility.

Banks laughed. "She's definitely not as beautiful as you are. Otherwise I would have left my wife for my assistant and not because she spent too much of my money."

Felicity raised her hand to her neck in a gesture of embarrassment. Safely hidden from view under the long table cloth Oliver rested his hand on her knee. To his surprise, Felicity didn't flinch. On the contrary the touch seemed to relax her slightly. Oliver had to smile at the way she had immediately recognized his touch.

When the champagne and the strawberries were served, Banks immediately took one of the fruits out of the bowl and held it out to Felicity.

"Come on, don't be shy, take a bite," he coaxed, grinning.

Felicity gave Oliver a helpless look. Under the table she could feel his hand on her knee gently stroking her skin.

"Mr. Banks", Oliver began.

"Adrian, Oliver, please", Banks reminded him.

"No, I think we should remain on a formal level. I don't usually fraternize with men who act so disrespectfully towards women", Oliver continued, a hard edge to his voice.

Banks looked astonished. "Oliver, it's just a little game. Don't worry, I'm not going to steal your little playmate away from you. Not unless you want to share her."

Oliver's hand dropped abruptly from Felicity's knee. The CEO rose to his feet and glared at Banks. "Mr. Banks, I expect you to treat my assistant and friend with a little more respect. I do not share employees with business partners, much less my girlfriend. I have let this go on long enough. Either you will treat Ms. Smoak with the respect she deserves or I am prepared to look for another business partner. Do I make myself clear?"

Banks swallowed and dropped the strawberry he had still been holding back into the bowl. "Of course, Mr. Queen, I understand. Ms. Smoak," his eyes went back to Felicity, "please excuse my behavior, it was not my intention to embarrass you."

The IT girl nodded silently, still shocked at Oliver's words. Had he really just called her his girlfriend? Had it been only to put Banks in his place?

Once again, Oliver's hand landed on her knee. This time she did flinch just a little and looked at him. A smile appeared on the face of the CEO and Felicity smiled back. Oliver slid closer to her, picked a strawberry out of the bowl and held it out to her. Felicity looked deep into his eyes and took a bite. Without breaking eye contact, Oliver popped the rest of the strawberry into his own mouth. His hand was gently stroking her knee again. Felicity covered his hand with hers and curled her fingers around it.

Oliver's lips were close to her ear as he whispered. "We need to talk. Tonight, 8 o'clock, your place?"

Felicity nodded silently.

"Great. And if all goes as well as I hope tonight, over the next few weeks I will show you what else we could do with champagne and strawberries."

Felicity blushed slightly and her fingers tightened around his.


	4. Even Heros Can Get Hurt

**New One Shot for you guys, thanks for every review and for every follow and favorit THANKS SO MUCH. **

**THANKS to Niagaraweasel she inspired me to this One Shot ;) also thanks for your help, for the nice chats and for translate. THANK YOU **

It had been a tough fight. Oliver had been sure that it would be easy, but then everything had changed. When he had entered the factory, there had been only two men. Child's play for the Arrow. What he hadn't counted on was ten more men showing up in the middle of the fight.

Felicity had yelled at him over the headset to get out RIGHT NOW, but it had already been too late. Fortunately, the bullet had only hit his thigh. Now Oliver was lying in a nearby alley, waiting for Felicity to pick him up. He had clearly heard the note of panic in her voice when he had to tell her that he had been shot. She had warned him from the start to delay the mission for a day, but he had to take out this drug ring, there was no time to wait for Diggle's return.

Felicity's Mini Cooper stopped at the mouth of the dark alley, she got out and anxiously called his name, running towards the sound of his voice as quickly as her high heels allowed when he answered.

"Oh my God, Oliver, how bad is it?" Her eyes were filled with fear and worry.

"It's not that bad, just get me back to Verdant," Oliver answered, a jolt of pain making him grimace when he stood up. Felicity tried to support him as much as possible, but Oliver was afraid she might collapse under his weight.

"I'm not taking you to Verdant, but back to my place. With that leg you can't go home tonight anyway."

"And just how do you plan to get me into your apartment without anyone seeing me? Plus you don't have anything at home to get the bullet out."

"Diggle put together an emergency kit for me some time ago, just in case the way back to Verdant might be too long. So no more arguing, tonight I'm the boss and not you," Felicity said, opening the car door and grabbing her handbag from the front seat. Oliver didn't argue with the blonde, instead trying to get as comfortable as possible in the small car. Felicity rummaged around in her handbag until she found sterile compresses and two packs of bandages.

"Looks like it missed the artery, but I'll put a pressure bandage on it, just to be on the safe side. That way I won't have to get the seats cleaned again, I doubt the cleaning service will buy the story that my dog got into a fight in the park a second time", Felicity babbled. Her hands were shaking little when she pressed the compresses on the wound. Oliver gritted his teeth.

"Sorry…" Felicity muttered.

"It's okay, Felicity, just hurry up and let's go. I don't want to stay in this alley too long. If someone attacks us now, I wouldn't be much help to you."

Felicity nodded and concentrated on the bandage again, silently thanking Diggle for teaching her all about this kind of stuff. She wasn't going to faint anymore and she knew what she had to do.

Felicity had thought of everything. Before they got out of the car she handed Oliver a hoodie that she had brought from Verdant.

"Lie down on my bed", she said, once they had made it into her apartment. Oliver was surprised at her commanding tone, usually it was him giving the orders, but for now he had to give in. And he had to admit it was kind of sexy to see Felicity act like this.

He stretched out on her bed and closed his eyes for a moment, reveling in the scent of Felicity that surrounded him.

Emergency kit in hand Felicity came into the bedroom, sat down on the edge of the bed and carefully unwrapped the bandage she had put around Oliver's thigh. She moved down to the end of the bed to take his shoes off, getting nervous again at what had to come next. "Oliver, your pants."

Oliver opened his eyes and wrestled with the button and zipper, but when he tried to push the pants down over his thigh, a bolt of fire shot through his leg, making him grimace and hiss in pain.

"Here, let me help you", Felicity said. "God, I imagined totally different circumstances when I thought about taking your pants off…" She froze for a moment before she looked at Oliver. "Please tell me I didn't say that out loud… Oh damn, I did…."

"Felicity, you know your missing brain to mouth filter is incredibly sweet, but right now I would just like to get that bullet out of my leg as quickly as possible", Oliver interrupted her before she could dig herself in any deeper.

"Of course, I'm sorry, I'm a little nervous… this is my first operation…"

Carefully she pulled Oliver's green leather pants off and for a moment her breath caught in her throat. Oliver shirtless was usually more than enough to heat up her blood, but Oliver in her bed, wearing nothing more than tight-fitting boxer briefs that showed pretty much everything was more like a towering inferno.

"Felicity, are you alright? Now would be a really bad time for you to faint", Oliver asked.

"I….I…." Felicity swallowed hard. "I just had to take a look at what I'm dealing with here."

Oliver grinned. He knew that she was definitely not talking about the wound.

Felicity pulled on surgical gloves, took a swab and moistened it with antiseptic. Gently he rested one hand on his muscular thigh. Oliver tensed at her touch and Felicity looked at him. "This is going to sting. I need to clean the wound first."

Oliver nodded and burrowed his head deeper into her pillow. Her scent would help him.

Gently and carefully Felicity dabbed the antiseptic onto the wound. After the initial sting, Oliver relaxed under her touch.

"I'm going to start now. Luckily the bullet isn't too deep. Are you sure you don't want anything against the pain?" Felicity asked worriedly, while her hand soothingly stroked his thigh.

Oliver shook his head, secretly wishing that Diggle was here instead of Felicity. Not that he didn't trust her to take care of him; if he had to, he could have dealt with it himself. His problem was her scent, her bedroom, her gentle touches that drove him out of his mind. Right now he would have preferred Diggle's strong hands, so that his thoughts would have been focused on his wound and the pain he was feeling and not on the decidedly indecent things he wanted to do with Felicity.

With slightly shaking hands Felicity grabbed the tweezers and pulled the bullet out of the wound. Her stomach turned somersaults when she noticed Oliver digging his fingers into her comforter. She let the bullet drop into a bowl and took a deep breath. "Okay, that's done and I didn't faint or puke, that's good, isn't it?"

Despite the pain, Oliver had to grin, she was absolutely incredible.

Felicity discarded the surgical gloves and pulled on a new pair, before she cleaned the wound again and closed it with four stitches. Oliver didn't flinch, he had his eyes closed and silently repeated the mantra Shado had taught him to control the pain.

"Okay, you're done", Felicity said as she finished wrapping a fresh bandage around his thigh. Oliver looked at her; she was even paler than before. He reached out and she took his hand in one of hers, while the other one was still unconsciously stroking his naked thigh.

"I couldn't have done it without you", Oliver said, his voice low and strained. Felicity's heart was beating faster. Oliver's voice was almost magical. Well, if she was honest, pretty much everything Oliver did had a kind of magical effect on her.

"I…I'll get you something to drink. And maybe you're hungry, too. I'll see what I can rustle up for you," she rambled nervously, trying to let go of his hand. Oliver refused to let go, pulling her even closer instead. "Hey, I'm okay now, but you look pale and exhausted. Come on, lie down beside me."

As if caught in a trance, Felicity stretched out beside him and Oliver moved his arm so that her head came to rest on it. Felicity let it happen and immediately felt safe and secure.

"Oliver…I…", she began.

"Ssssshhh, don't say anything, just let us enjoy this moment. We can talk about everything tomorrow over breakfast", Oliver interrupted her.

He pulled her even closer against his body and buried his face in her hair. She smelled so incredibly good… her scent enveloped him with a feeling of comfort and safety.

With his strong arms wrapped around her slender body, Felicity felt secure and protected. Both decided to simply enjoy this moment, past and future irrelevant, the here and now the only thing that mattered.

Tomorrow they would sit down together and talk about their feelings.


	5. PA (Party Assistant)

**OMG what an awesome Episode of Arrow I can`t wait to see Finale**

**Thanks for every Review and for favorit and follow my story **

**Thanks to Niagaraweasel for everything, she`s the best beta. She translates my stories, she inspired me to write new stories and she became a good friend. **

It had been a very bad day for Felicity Smoak. First her alarm clock hadn't worked, so she had arrived at the office with only seconds to spare. Then the coffee machine had broken down and Oliver hadn't shown up in the office all day because of Arrow business.

Isabel Rochev had made her life at the office hell, too, showing her up in front of clients, bombarding her with special requests and then the woman had had the gall to take her aside and make it unmistakably clear, that Felicity would never be good enough for a relationship with Oliver.

Now Felicity perched on a barstool at Verdant, working on her third Appletini. Oliver and Diggle wouldn't miss her, since they hadn't returned yet, so the secret Arrow lair was empty.

Like every Friday, the club was crowded to capacity. It looked to Felicity as if half of Starling City was on the dance floor.

"Another Appletini, please", she said, pushing her empty glass over to the bartender. Slowly, the alcohol was putting her into a dancing mood, but her outfit didn't exactly allow for that. The pink pencil skirt and matching top were perfect for a day at the office, but absolutely not cool for the hottest nightclub in Starling City.

"Hey, I know you." Thea Queen put her tray filled with empty glasses on the bar and looked at Felicity. "You're Oliver's assistant, Felicity, right?"

"Yes, exactly", Felicity answered, nipping at her drink.

"If you're looking for Oliver, you're out of luck, he isn't here."

"No, I'm not looking for him. I just thought I'd have a little fun after a very rough day at the office." Felicity looked down at herself. "Now I think that was a pretty stupid idea."

Thea smiled at her. She liked her, even if she had only seen them a few short times, and she secretly hoped that one day her brother would find and marry someone like Felicity instead of his usual vapid model friends, who were only after his money.

"Come with me, I think I have the perfect outfit for you upstairs in my office." Before Felicity could react, Thea simply grabbed her hand and threw a look at her boyfriend behind the bar. "Roy, keep an eye on Felicity's glass, will you? We'll be right back."

Thea led the blonde into her office, where she always kept a change of clothes for emergencies. She rummaged around a little and quickly found tight-fitting leather pants and a long silver top.

"These should look perfect on you. My brother wouldn't believe his eyes if he saw you like that", the lively young woman said.

"Thanks, but I'm not looking for an outfit to impress Oliver… ehm… I mean Mr. Queen. He's my boss. Not that he isn't attractive, in fact he's absolutely gorgeous, but he's just my boss and I'm not sleeping with him…" Felicity rambled nervously.

Thea grinned. "You're cute, Felicity. I like you and I believe you, that you're not sleeping with my brother. Compared to most of the women at his side, you're intelligent and beautiful. Oliver likes having you around; if you call, he always has a smile on his face. The two of you are more than just boss and assistant, you're friends."

Felicity nodded. "Yes, we are."

"He doesn't have many friends. In fact, I'd say that after Tommy's death he doesn't have any. It's something very special that he trusts you so much."

Friends, the word echoed in her ear again and again, together with you'll never be the woman at Oliver Queen's side.

"Are you alright?" Thea looked at Felicity worriedly.

"Yes, I'm okay. It's been a tough day and I think the Martini is starting to get to me."

"Well, then go and get changed, you'll look great."

Felicity changed into the borrowed clothes and replaced her glasses with the contact lenses she always carried in her handbag for emergencies. Thea helped her freshen up her makeup and style her hair.

"Wow!" Thea blurted out when they were finished. "I knew that you were beautiful, but I didn't know that you could look so incredibly sexy."

Felicity blushed slightly. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. I hope my brother shows up after all and sees you in this outfit. I hope that will make him give up his vapid model friends and choose you instead."

"It's not like you think, he's really just a friend", Felicity protested.

"Felicity, I don't know you all that well, but I've been watching the two of you. My brother might not be the expert you are, when it comes to computers, but he's not stupid either and that blasted server can't break down that often. He likes having you around and there's a certain look in his eyes whenever you show up. He has changed a lot in those five years, he isn't the Ollie he once was. I'm grateful that he trusts you. As I said, I don't know you that well, but I have a feeling that you see the real Ollie and not just the billionaire. Oh my God, I'm repeating myself and I'm starting to babble like you…"

Felicity smiled at Thea. The young woman was just as incredible as her brother; not the least bit shallow, but very sensitive and attentive – just like Oliver. "Yes, I do, Thea and yes, you are."

Thea smiled back at the blonde. "Okay, then let's go downstairs and party. I'm done waitressing for tonight."

When the two women got back to the main part of the club, it seemed to be even more crowded than half an hour ago. They walked over to Roy behind the bar.

The young man stared at Felicity. "Wow, I hadn't expected this."

Thea was pleased with herself. "She looks hot, doesn't she? Between my work and her looks, we did very good. And as a reward, I'm going to stop working for tonight and start partying with my new friend. Can you make us two Long Islands?"

Felicity looked around, slightly unsure of herself. She had the feeling that the whole club was looking at her. However, she didn't have a lot of time to get nervous. Thea placed the cocktail in her hand and dragged her to the dance floor, climbing onto one of the pedestals that were scattered around it. Felicity hesitated, but Thea didn't leave her time to worry.

"To an incredible evening and to my new friend Felicity. I hope you'll make my brother happy one day. And to Ollie, who will realize soon that he has already found the right woman."

The words made Felicity blush again and she took a large gulp of her cocktail. It was pretty strong. Good thing tomorrow was Saturday; that hangover would certainly last for quite some time. A song by David Guetta blasted through the loudspeakers. Thea squealed loudly and started to dance. Felicity felt herself relax and move to the music as well. Thea had an incredible gift to infect people with her enthusiasm and vitality.

Oliver and Diggle entered the basement of Verdant, their mission successfully completed.

"Felicity?" Oliver called out, surprised when he didn't get an answer. He went over to her computers and noticed that they were turned on. Her handbag was there, too, together with her cell phone and car keys. He looked over to Diggle, who only shrugged.

"I'll get changed and check the club upstairs", Oliver decided. When he came back a few minutes later wearing jeans and a tight-fitting black shirt, the two men hurried up the stairs and entered the crowded club.

"Oliver, I don't you'll find Felicity here, she said her days in the club scene were over."

Oliver looked at his bodyguard questioningly. Her days in the club scene were over? Apparently there was a lot he didn't know about Felicity. Diggle noticed his look and grinned.

The two men went over to Roy at the bar and found him very busy.

"Hey, Roy, have you seen Thea?"

Without a word, Roy pointed at the dance floor. Oliver looked over and spotted Thea dancing with a blonde woman. A group of men had gathered around the pedestal the girls were dancing on. Oliver's hands balled into fists. His sister might be of legal age, but he just didn't like it when men ogled her like that.

Roy tapped him on the shoulder. "By the way, if you're looking for your assistant, she's the one dancing with Thea."

Oliver's jaw dropped. Diggle burst out laughing. The CEO threw him a look that clearly said "not a single word….".

Oliver hurried over to the dance floor. He didn't want men to ogle the woman he had feelings for any more than his sister.

"Wow, I think Thea's right, he does have a thing for his little assistant", Roy commented unimpressed and started wiping the bar.

"Yes, he does and I hope all of that back and forth comes to an end tonight", Diggle said, shaking his head.

"Show's over, you can all move off now, the ladies have had enough for tonight," Oliver called out to the men crowded around Thea and Felicity.

"Ollie!" Thea squealed, definitely drunk. Oliver threw his sister a dark look, but she only giggled.

"Uh-oh…someone's looking very grumpy…" Thea pulled on Felicity's arm, who was just about to take a swig out of a champagne bottle some good-looking guy held out to her. "Look who's here, Liz!"

"Liz?" The billionaire looked at his sister questioningly.

Thea nodded. "Yes, my new friend Liz."

Felicity turned around to Thea, spotted Oliver and all but tumbled into his arms. "Oliver, hey hey hey, nice of you to come dance with us, you're always way too serious. Come on up, there's room enough for you."

Oliver plucked her off the pedestal and looked at her. Just like his sister she was very drunk, but she looked incredibly sexy. His heart began to beat faster and he couldn't take his eyes off her.

Thea had watched the whole scene and suddenly called out.

"I knew it! Listen everyone, my brother Oliver Queen is in love with my beautiful friend Liz. For once he has a beautiful and intelligent woman at his side!"

"Thea!" Oliver growled in a tone harsh enough to make his sister shut up and climb down from the pedestal.

Felicity was leaning against his chest, her eyes closed. Oliver put his arm around her protectively, enjoying the feeling of her body pressed closely against his.

Felicity could barely stay on her feet as they walked up to Verdant's office. Thea, however, seemed to be wide-awake and as perky as ever. Oliver led his assistant over to the couch and helped her stretch out on it.

"I'm so tired….thanks, Thea, for the wonderful evening, you really saved my day…" Felicity mumbled sleepily.

Oliver grabbed a blanket and gently covered Felicity with it. "Get some rest, I'll drive you home later", he told her, softly stroking a strand of hair out of her face.

"What did she mean, you saved her day?" he asked his sister.

"Thea shrugged. "No idea, I thought you'd know. When I found her she was sitting at the bar, drinking her third or fourth Appletini."

"I wasn't in the office, I haven't seen her all day", Oliver answered, frowning. He would look into this tomorrow. His eyes wandered over to the couch again. Felicity looked like an angel in her outfit; an incredibly hot angel.

"You're in love with her", Thea said, grinning at her brother. Oliver gave her a dark look again.

"Ollie, you never looked at Laurel, Sara or any of your model girlfriends quite like that. Every time you smile at her, it's 100 percent honest. And your eyes turn hard as stone when you see another man talking to her. I understand you completely – Felicity is beautiful, intelligent and when she starts to ramble I just want to hug her."

Oliver grinned and allowed his eyes to stray back to the sleeping beauty on the couch.

"Ollie, no matter what people might think when you start a relationship with her, let them talk. Felicity is good for you, she's your anchor. Do you remember our talk when you got back? I told you, you need to find someone you can confide in. I think you found that someone and she's currently lying here on the couch. You have changed a lot since your return and definitely for the better. You've become a lot more responsible and you stopped jumping into bed with every floozy."

Oliver shook his head in disbelief. Was his drunk-as-a-skunk sister giving him advice on how he should live his life? Wasn't that supposed to be his job?

"Hold on to her, Ollie, she loves you, I know that, I you love her, too. You two are perfect for each other, she believes in you and she trusts you."

"She's right, Oliver, with every single word." Diggle was leaning against the doorjamb and had heard their conversation. "Felicity would give her life for you. She puts up with Isabel's attacks at the office, she gave up the job she loved for you and she's helping you out here at Verdant as well. How much more evidence do you need?"

"Diggle," Oliver groaned, scrubbing his hands across his face. "You know, why it won't work, I told you more than once."

This time the bodyguard wasn't going to back down, he wanted to see his friends happy. "You're afraid she'll be a target for the paparazzi and that you're just not good enough for her."

Thea threw a look at the bodyguard, but her words were directed at her brother. "That's a load of BS, Ollie, and you know it. Do you love her?"

"Thea, I…." Oliver began, but Thea didn't let him get any further. "Do you love her?" she asked again.

"Yes, I do, more than I have ever loved anyone", Oliver admitted, closing his eyes in defeat. Diggle and Thea grinned at each other.

"Well, in that case, brother dear, you should tell her and pronto. She's not going to wait forever and if you don't make her happy, I will find a man for her who will." Thea patted her brother's shoulder before she left the office, swaying slightly on her feet.

"Do it, Oliver, she feels the same," Diggle said, before he left, too.

Oliver walked over to Felicity and knelt down beside the couch. His assistant seemed to be sleeping, but when he gently caressed her cheek, she mumbled, "I love you, Oliver" and leaned into his touch.

"I love you too, Felicity, and from now on I'm going to show you. I don't know what the future will bring and I'm afraid I won't always be able to protect you, but I will try."

He placed a kiss on her cheek and stayed beside her until the club closed for the night.


	6. Dont mess with Oliver Queens Girl

**Hey everybody, **

**First, thanks for all the lovely reviews, it´s so nice the read them.**

**Second, IT`S ARROW WEDNESDAY AAAAHHHH SEASON FINALE I´m so excited**

**Third thanks to Niagaraweasel she`s the best beta and translator in the whole wide world. **

Five years ago Oliver had climbed into Felicity's Mini Cooper, hurt and bleeding, trusting her with his secret. Two years ago, after a lot of back and forth, they had finally gotten engaged. It had taken Oliver a long time to admit to himself that he couldn't live without Felicity and that she had long ago become more than just a good friend.

Slade Wilson had kidnapped Felicity and had let Oliver believe that she had died in a warehouse fire. For weeks Oliver had been restless, searching everywhere for her, combing every inch of the burnt-out warehouse in the hope of finding a clue. He had felt completely lost without Felicity, as if a part of him had died with her. He had stopped working as the Arrow and closed himself off completely to everyone and everything around him. Even Diggle could find no way to get through to him; it had seemed as if Oliver had died together with Felicity.

Approximately two months later Oliver had found a message from Felicity on his phone, telling him that Slade still kept her prisoner. Oliver had found new hope and had taken up the fight against his former friend again. Finally he had managed to find Felicity and the first thing he had done hat been to tell her that he loved her. From that day on, Oliver's life had changed completely. The nightmares had disappeared, the darker side of his life became lighter and he felt that with Felicity at his side he was stronger than ever.

Oliver and Felicity were on the way to the airport , where the private jet was waiting for them. They had been invited to Gotham City, where an old college friend of Oliver's had organized a class reunion. Bruce Wayne was a billionaire and he liked to show off his possessions to his old friends.

"You know, I really don't want to go to this reunion. Let's just tell the pilot to change the flight plan", Oliver all but whined when he dropped into the seat next to Felicity. She smiled and took his hand. "Oliver, it's a class reunion, aren't you curious what has become to your friends from college?"

Oliver grimaced. "Not really. The life I led back then has nothing to do with the Oliver Queen I am today. And I wasn't in college long enough to make a lot of friends, because of a certain five-year survival course." He leaned over and kissed Felicity. "We can still tell the pilot to go to France instead. If we start now, we could be in Paris in time for breakfast."

The thought was tempting, but Felicity managed to get out a "no" between kisses.

At the Gotham City airport a limousine was already waiting for them. Bruce was one of the few friends Oliver had had in college; they had had a similar background, both of them sons from wealthy families. Even though it was an Ivy League college, not all students were millionaires or billionaires, so those that were tended to stick together, although to Oliver's taste, Bruce hadn't always behaved like a gentleman. Yes, they had both been playboys, but Oliver would never have hit on one of Wayne's girlfriends or conquests, much less taken her home. The CEO glanced over at Felicity, who was looking out of the window. Hopefully the years had made Bruce grow up and lose the playboy attitude. If not, Oliver would take care of it himself.

"Wow!" Felicity blurted out as they arrived at the mansion. Wayne Manor was an imposing building and it looked like the ancient stones hid a lot of secrets and life stories.

"Bruce always had a penchant for architecture. Looks like that hasn't changed", Oliver said, holding out his hand to help Felicity out of the car.

"And Oliver Queen always had a weakness for incredibly attractive women", a voice sounded behind the two of them. Oliver turned around to find a tall, muscular man with dark hair and green eyes standing behind him. He hugged his old friend and then indicated Felicity.

"Bruce, may I introduce my fiancée, Felicity Smoak."

There was a certain gleam in Bruce's eyes as he held out his hand to the blonde. "Ms. Smoak, or may I call you Felicity?" Felicity nodded wordlessly. The look in his eyes was almost hypnotic. "Felicity, it is an honor to welcome an angel like you to my house. I didn't think it possible, but you're even more beautiful in person than on the photos I have seen of you and Oliver", Wayne said, kissing her hand. A shiver ran down Felicity's spine. The man was like a Venus flytrap – dangerous, but you couldn't help looking at him and be drawn to him.

Oliver's eyes hardened at how quickly his earlier question had been answered. Bruce hadn't changed at all, he was still the old playboy. Protectively, Oliver rested his hand on Felicity's back. "Easy, Wayne, or I just might buy up Wayne Manor and throw you out on the street."

The billionaire smiled. "Some things never change, Queen. Once a playboy, always a playboy and I just can't resist a woman this beautiful."

Oliver threw him a dark look and pulled Felicity closer to his side. "Some things do change. Felicity will be Mrs. Queen soon, and friend or foe I will put anyone out of the way who tries to stop that. I hope you get the message."

"Message received and understood, my old friend. And now come inside. Alfred will take your luggage to your room, while I show you around Wayne Manor."

The house was breathtaking, furnished in a 1920's style. Wayne had chosen a large room on the second floor for Oliver and Felicity, where they rested for a while after the flight, while Bruce greeted the rest of the arriving guests. Dinner was scheduled for 8 o'clock.

Oliver and Felicity were lying on the bed, her head resting on his chest and his fingers gently caressing her arm. When Oliver sighed heavily, Felicity raised her head enough to look at him.

"What's wrong?"

"I saw the way Bruce flirted with you. He hasn't changed a bit, he's still the same playboy he always was."

"Mr. Queen, are you actually jealous?"

Oliver pulled her back down. "Mrs. Queen, how could I not be jealous, when another man is flirting with you?"

She kissed him, while her hand wandered across his chest and down to the waistband of his pants. "In that case, Mr. Queen, I will prove to you right now that I belong only to you and no one else."

Oliver growled and returned her kisses.

Shortly before dinner, Oliver and Felicity came down the stairs, he in a black smoking and she in a form-fitting silver evening dress with a high slit on one side.

Music played in the entrance hall and a lot of Oliver's old acquaintances were milling around. As soon as they had arrived, Oliver was already waylaid by one of them.

"Oliver Queen." A tall man clapped Oliver on the back. "The Robinson Crusoe of Starling City."

Oliver smiled. "Mike van Dike, how are you?"

Van Dike looked over at Felicity. "Do you mind if I steal your man for a moment?"

Felicity smiled at him. "Of course."

Oliver gave her an apologetic look, before Mike dragged him over to the bar where two other men greeted him with hugs.

Felicity started to wander around, admiring the scenery, when she felt an unfamiliar hand on her lower back.

"Felicity." The blonde startled when she heard Bruce Wayne's voice behind her. Immediately she turned around to escape the unwelcome touch.

"Bruce."

He looked deep into her eyes again. "How can Oliver let a woman like you stand around all by yourself? I guess he left his good manners on the island."

"Not at all. Oliver is a real gentleman and he would never embarrass me like you just did. I am an independent woman and Oliver respects me." She knew exactly what Wayne was planning and she was furious how a supposed friend could speak so badly of Oliver.

Something flashed in Bruce's eyes. The woman had fire. He liked that. How could his friend have so much luck?

"I apologize, Felicity, that was tactless of me. Can I make it up to you with a drink at the bar?"

Felicity wanted to turn in Oliver's direction, but Bruce all but pushed her into the next room, where a second bar had been set up.

Oliver kept looking around, listening to his friends with half an ear only. Felicity had disappeared and he felt a slight panic rise inside of him. Since the Slade Wilson disaster he only trusted Diggle and Roy when it came to Felicity, all other men were potential enemies. He finished his whiskey, excused himself to his friends and went to find her.

When he found Felicity, she was standing beside Bruce, a Martini glass in her hand. He could see at first glance that she was tense and uncomfortable. Wayne had his hand on her back. A muscle in Oliver's jaw twitched. Obviously, Bruce had to learn the hard way. He headed straight over to them, but at that moment Wayne's hand wandered from Felicity's back down to her behind. A resounding slap stopped Oliver in his tracks for a second. Felicity had put all of her strength into it and hissed angrily at Bruce. "You had better keep your fingers to yourself or next time I won't aim at your face but at far more sensitive areas."

Oliver appeared beside her and roughly grabbed Wayne by the lapels. "If I see you put your dirty fingers on my fiancée again, Felicity's reaction will be the least of your worries. Do you get it this time, my friend?" he growled. He let go of the man and Bruce calmly straightened his jacket. "Relax, Queen, it was just a joke. Like old times, you know."

"Grow up, Wayne, and take a good look at this, because that's something you'll never have." Oliver turned around to Felicity and channeled all of his rage and jealousy into a kiss. It was tempestuous and possessive and left absolutely no doubt that this woman belonged only to him.

When it ended, Felicity was gasping for breath. The man really knew how to kiss. "Damn, Oliver, you should get jealous more often, it makes your kisses even hotter."

Oliver smiled at her. "And you should react like that more often, it really turned me on. Come on, let's go back upstairs."

Felicity saw the twinkle in Oliver's eyes and nodded. Arms around each other, they left the room and Oliver deliberately placed his hand on her behind. This woman was his and his alone.


	7. Lost in the Woods

**New Story**

**Thanks to all these awesome reviews. I love to read them. **

**And Niagaraweasel you are the best. THANKS SO MUCH **

What on earth had she gotten herself into? She and Oliver at a gala together was no problem. Getting to said gala by helicopter, however, was sheer horror.

As they were standing on the roof of the QC building, Felicity was clutching Oliver's arm and he soothingly stroked her back.

"Felicity, you really don't need to be afraid. It will take us only half an hour and I'll be with you."

Felicity nodded, but the closer they got to the helicopter, the harder her body trembled. Oliver noticed and put his arm around her tightly.

As they took their seats in the helicopter, Felicity's heart began to beat faster and faster. Oliver fastened her seatbelt and took her hand. When the rotor blades started to move, Felicity closed her eyes and desperately clung to Oliver's hand.

Oliver couldn't repress a small smile. Felicity was kind of cute when she was afraid. On the other hand, that stopped her from her usual rambling and he loved it when she started to ramble.

The helicopter took off towards Coast City. Felicity's heart raced and the death grip she had on Oliver's hands grew even tighter. He didn't show any signs of pain, giving her his most charming smile instead.

"We're almost there," Oliver said after fifteen minutes of silence. As if on cue, the voice of the pilot came over the headphones, with an ominous note of panic in it.

"Mr. Queen."

"What's wrong, André?" Oliver asked.

"We have a problem. Something's wrong with the rotors, we're losing altitude."

"Damn…. Can you still get it down in one piece?"

"Oh my God, Oliver, do something!" Felicity cried out in panic. Oliver opened their safety belts and pulled her into his arms.

"It doesn't look good, Mr. Queen, we're directly over Coast City National Park."

"Try to set it down in a clearing." Oliver's voice sounded dangerously calm. Protectively wrapped in Oliver's strong arms, Felicity buried her face against his chest and began to sob.

Suddenly, everything happened very fast. The helicopter rapidly lost altitude. Oliver's body was wrapped around Felicity like a protective shield, while he used one free hand to type a short text message to Diggle.

Coast City Natl Park chopper down help

"Felicity, I love you," he whispered into her ear before everything went black.

Oliver slowly opened his eyes. The smell of burnt plastic clogged the air. His head hammered and he had no idea how long he had been out. Raising his hand to his temple, the fingers came away bloody, gut otherwise he seemed to be okay. Felicity, the thought shot through his head. Slowly he got to his feet, but he had to lean against a tree until a wave of dizziness had passed. "Felicity!" he called out, panicked at not being able to see her.

"Oliver…" he heard Felicity whimpering behind him. He turned around and froze for a second. Felicity was lying on the ground, her leg trapped under a large piece of wreckage. The adrenaline coursing through his body had him at her side in less than a second. Without a word he lifted the heavy piece up so that Felicity could get her leg out.

She cried out in pain at the movement, tears running down her face. Oliver immediately knelt down beside her and took a look at her leg. It was an open break, the shin bone needed to be pushed back into the wound. Oliver's jaw tensed when he looked up at her. "Your leg is broken, we need to set and bandage it until help arrives."

"How can anyone find us here, we're in the middle of nowhere."

"Before we went down, I texted Diggle that we're in trouble and need help," Oliver said. He got up and went over to the wreckage. The first thing he saw was André. The man hadn't survived the crash. Oliver closed his eyes for a moment. Although he had seen a lot of suffering and dead bodies on the island, he could never get used to it. He opened his eyes again and concentrated on trying to find their bags and the first aid kit in the jumble of twisted and scorched parts. Luckily he managed to find both only a short distance from the crash site.

He walked back over to Felicity. "I found our bags and the first aid kit."

"What happened to André?"

Damn, he had hoped that she wouldn't ask this question. "He didn't make it."

Felicity didn't say anything, too shocked by what had happened.

"Felicity, we need to set your broken leg and bandage it. Diggle should be able to find us in a couple of hours, but we can't risk the wound getting infected.

The personal assistant nodded. She trusted Oliver absolutely.

"This is going to hurt," Oliver warned her, looking into her face. His heart was breaking at the thought that he would have to hurt her very soon.

"Just do it, I trust you". Felicity gritted her teeth, waiting for the pain.

Her cry cut straight through his soul; he would not forget that sound for the rest of his life. Every muscle in his body tensed when he saw that she had lost consciousness. But on the other hand, he was grateful for it, because it meant he could clean and bandage the wound without causing her even more pain.

When Felicity woke up, shivering, darkness had fallen. She saw Oliver sitting at a campfire, staring pensively into the flames. He noticed that she was staring at him and looked over to her. "Hey," he said, coming over to her. "How are you feeling?"

Very carefully, Felicity sat up. "Okay. What time is it? How long was I out?"

"It's 10 o'clock, you slept for about two hours," Oliver answered.

Felicity looked around. Oliver had everything organized perfectly – he had built them a shelter using parts of the wreckage, and he had lighted a fire.

"Are you hungry or thirsty?" he asked.

Felicity shook her head. "No."

"I caught a rabbit and got us some water."

Felicity had to grin. The billionaire, who usually ran a company in a suit by day and chased criminals by night in green leather, showed a perfect domestic streak in the wilderness.

"What are you grinning about?" Oliver asked.

Felicity shook her head. "Nothing, really. I just realized that you are perfectly at home in any situation. That's very comforting, because I'm really afraid right now."

"Hey, hey, I'm here, don't worry." Oliver sat behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry, Felicity," he whispered into her ear.

Her body relaxed at his words. "You don't need to be sorry for anything, Oliver."

"Yes, I do," he whispered. "If I hadn't insisted on taking the helicopter, we wouldn't be in this situation now."

Felicity swallowed hard. Of course she knew that in a way he was right, but she couldn't tell him that. Oliver always blamed himself for everything that went wrong. And if the world were to go under, he would blame himself for that, too.

"Oliver, I could have said no. You're not responsible for the helicopter crashing, that was a technical problem."

"But I wanted you to lose your fear of heights and now we're here in the middle of the woods, you're injured and probably even more afraid than before." His voice sounded lost.

Felicity turned around to him as much as possible, hissing when the movement jarred her leg. "Yey, my fear of heights hasn't lessened and yes, I'm afraid, but I feel safe in your arms and climb into a plane or a helicopter with you anytime, because I trust you and I feel safe with you."

Her hand rested on his cheek. They had had quite a lot of moments alone over time, but this was one of the most intimate. Oliver didn't move, his whole body felt electrified by her touch.

Felicity swallowed hard, his skin felt so soft and his eyes were looking into hers. Her body began to shiver, feeling hot and cold at the same time.

"Are you cold?" Oliver's question broke the silence and the moment.

"A… a little bit…" Felicity stuttered.

Oliver got up and brought their bags over. Felicity wished he had stayed where he was, because now she could feel the cold and she started to shiver even more.

"Here, put that on," he said, handing her a pullover from her small bag.

Once again sitting behind her, he wrapped his arms around her again and buried his face in her hair.

"Do you think Diggle will find us?" Felicity asked.

"Yes, he will, I'm sure he's already on his way."

"I hope so," Felicity said, snuggling closer against him.

"Try to get some sleep, Felicity."

"I can't. Too many thoughts…"

Oliver gently stroked her hair. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Felicity let out a deep breath. "You said something, just before we went down…"

Oliver grinned. So she had still heard that. "You mean that I love you?"

"Yep," Felicity answered, popping the P.

Oliver felt her body tense. "I said that because it's the truth."

"But why didn't you tell me that in Russia? Why did you get together with Sara? Why are you saying it to me now?"

Damn good questions and he was going to answer every one of them, because after this crash things would change between them. "I was afraid, Felicity. What I feel for you is so intense and so big that it terrifies me. I thought I knew what love is but what I feel for you is way bigger than everything else."

He paused and Felicity's heart started to beat wildly.

"I'm not good with these things. I have suffered and lost so much on that damned island. I'm afraid that people close to me are in danger or that I'll lose them. Sleeping with Isabel was so much easier, because she didn't expect anything from me. And Sara… she was there, too, I didn't have to explain anything to her. With you it's completely differend, you only know the Oliver that returned from the island. You don't know what happened there, you see the good in me. I'm afraid that will change if I tell you everything. That's why I kept you at arm's length, I didn't want you to get into the line of fire and I was afraid you'd turn away if I tell you exactly what I have been through and just how broken I really am. But I couldn't stand to see you with Barry either. I kept telling myself that he's better for you, but my heart was so damned jealous. I need to have you around me, you give me strength and you keep me from completely falling into the darkness." Oliver's voice broke. It felt so good to be honest with her, it was as if a heavy weight had been lifted off his chest.

"I love you, Felicity, even though I don't deserve you."

Felicity wriggled out of his arms and turned as much as possible, so that she could look into his face. "I love you, Oliver."

Their lips met. Her soft lips on his felt incredibly good. Oliver closed his eyes and a single tear trickled down his cheek. For the first time in a very long while he felt complete.

Felicity broke the kiss, looked deep into his eyes and wiped the single tear off his face. "Oliver, there is nothing that you can't tell me. No matter what you did and what you went through on the island, I will never judge you." She motioned for him to rest his head in her lap and Oliver moved to do that.

Felicity carded her fingers through his hair and looked at him. "Tell me about the island."

"Felicity, you should get some rest."

"We can't go to sleep anyway or the fire will go out, so you might as well tell me what happened."

"If you think…." Oliver said. "It all began with that storm, that we had definitely underestimated…"

Somewhere around four or five in the morning they had both fallen asleep more or less wrapped around each other. Oliver hadn't left anything out. More than once both of them had been very close to tears, Oliver because the memories had been so painful, Felicity because she could feel his pain like her own.

"Thank God they're alive," Diggle said, relieved at finding his two friends practically in each other's arms. Lance grabbed his walkie-talkie. "We found them and we need medical assistance."

Oliver and Felicity opened their eyes, blinking sleepily at the sight of Diggle and Lance looking down on them.

"I'd say we made it," Oliver said, looked at his girlfriend and gave her a kiss.

Diggle grinned. "Looks like you managed more than just to survive."

"Absolutely," Oliver answered without taking his eyes off Felicity.


	8. Fan Girl Smoak

**After an awesome weekend in London I´ll be back ;) **

**Here`s a little fan girl story for you. Thanks for all the nice reviews nd for following my little stories. **

**Thanks to Niagaraweasel for her awesome work. I would be lost without you. Thanks for every translation. **

Felicity was in the basement at Verdant, working on her computers. She was alone tonight, Oliver and Diggle were at a charity gala. Although technically the blonde had the night off, she could still be found at their secret lair, where, else. She didn't have any friends apart from Oliver and John Diggle. She had always been an outsider, her intelligence not winning her any points with the cool kids.

She started two updates, put on the headphones of her iPod and started her playlist, which contained only songs from her favorite band, Daughtry. When first song started and the voice of Chris Daughtry sounded in her ears, Felicity leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes.

God, how she would like to go to the concert next week right here in Starling City…but she didn't want to go alone and she certainly couldn't ask Oliver or Diggle. They didn't know this side of her and she was too embarrassed to admit to Oliver that she was fangirling over a musician.

Felicity let out a deep breath and opened her eyes again. No, she would just have to skip the band. Opening her internet browser, she started googling pictures of her favorite singer. On her iPod, the next song came on, "Waiting for Superman". It was her favorite, since it reminded her of Oliver. Felicity sang along to the first lines.

She's watching the taxi driver, he pulls away  
She's been locked up inside her apartment a hundred days

She says, "Yeah, he's still coming, just a little bit late  
He got stuck at the laundromat washing his cape"  
She's just watching the clouds roll by and they spell her name like Lois Lane  
And she smiles, oh the way she smiles

She's talking to angels,  
Counting the stars  
Making a wish on a passing car  
She's dancing with strangers,  
Falling apart  
Waiting for Superman to pick her up  
In his arms, yeah, in his arms, yeah  
Waiting for Superman

When Oliver entered the basement, he hadn't expected to find Felicity here on her night off and he had certainly not expected the sight that greeted him. He had to grin as he walked down the stairs. Felicity was sitting at her computers, apparently singing along to a song. She hadn't noticed him yet, so Oliver stepped behind her noiselessly and looked at the pictures on her monitor. Chris Daughtry. Felicity was a fan of Chris Daughtry? Oliver had expected any number of things, but that his personal assistant wasn't just interested in computers, but also apparently in other men came as a bit of a shock. And if he was honest with himself, it put a little dent in his ego. So far he had believed that he was the only man Felicity was interested in.

Oliver took a closer look at the pictures and he had to admit the man wasn't bad looking, but he had definitely more to offer. Okay, maybe he couldn't sing or write songs, but hey, he was good at martial arts and archery, and that was a lot cooler, wasn't it? And all of his women had said that he was incredibly good one particular "sporting" activity. Oliver grinned and raised his eyebrows.

The song came to an end and Felicity heard someone clearing his throat behind her. She jerked upright and turned around.

"Oliver!" she blurted out, blushing. Behind her back she fumbled for the enter key and the monitor turned dark. "I had a few updates to do, I didn't expect you to come here tonight. How long have you been here already?"

The CEO had to grin. He loved it when Felicity started to ramble. "Long enough to enjoy your performance. I didn't know that you're a Chris Daughtry fan."

Felicity closed her eyes. "Please ground, open up and swallow me…" she mumbled.

"Hey, it was cute seeing you like this, no need for any swallowing. And it's a nice song with really good lyrics." Oliver winked at her.

Damn, he had noticed that the lyrics of "Waiting for Superman" fit the two of them perfectly. Felicity had been waiting for Oliver for a long time now. Barry Allen or Bruce Wayne, it didn't matter, she had turned all of them down and waited only for Oliver, her superman. Quickly she grabbed her jacket and bag. "I think I'd better go now, it's getting really late."

She hurried over to the stairs and Oliver followed her. "I'm sorry, Felicity, I didn't want to embarrass you."

Felicity stopped, turned around and forced a smile onto her face. "Oliver, it's okay. I'll see you tomorrow."

Damn, he hadn't meant it like that. He had embarrassed her, and yet he'd only wanted her to know that he had finally realized he loved her, too.

Felicity left and the billionaire was left alone in the basement. Feeling a little angry with himself, he pulled out his cellphone.

Felicity sat in her Mini Cooper, letting her head fall onto the steering wheel. She jerked back immediately, when she accidentally hit the horn. How could she have made a fool of herself like that? Oliver had heard her sing and seen her fangirling over internet pictures. OMG, she had behaved like a teenager. She felt so ashamed.

"Well, no matter," she told herself after a few minutes. "I'm not his type anyway. I'm neither a model nor stupid. I'm just good old friend Felicity." She started the car and drove home.

Three days had passed and Oliver hadn't said a single word about what had happened. And apparently he hadn't told Diggle about it either, a fact for which Felicity was grateful, because Diggle would certainly have mentioned it.

The personal assistant sat at her desk, going through the last contracts Oliver had signed. Diggle entered the office and walked straight over to Felicity. She looked up at him and raised her eyebrows. Diggle had that certain smile on his face; not the one that said he was happy or amused about something. No, it was the "please do me a favor, Felicity" one. That couldn't be good. "Whatever it is, Diggle, forget about it."

He stopped abruptly. "I haven't said anything yet."

"And you don't have to. I know that smile. You always use it when you want to ask a favor."

Diggle opened his jacket and came the rest of the way to her desk. "You're right, but this time I don't want you to hack anything. I want you to go out with me."

Felicity shot up from her chair. "WHAT?"

The bodyguard laughed and pulled two tickets out of his pocket. "Not what you think. Carly has two tickets to a concert next week, but she can't take the time off, so I thought you and me could go instead. But I don't know if it's your kind of music."

"Which concert are we talking about?"

"Daughtry are in town. Carly loves Daughtry."

Inside, Felicity did a little victory dance. She would get to see Chris Daughtry live. Stay cool, Smoak.

"I've heard about the band, they're supposed to be really good. Why don't you try to sell the tickets?" Felicity asked, trying to hide her excitement. Damn it, had Oliver ratted her out after all and told Diggle about her little impromptu singing?

"I can't sell the tickets. Carly won them on RockRadio. They're backstage passes." Diggle answered drily. Inside he was cracking up with laughter. Felicity tried to act oh so cool, but in fact she looked as nervous as a teenager.

"Oh wow…backstage passes… well, in that case… if you can't return them, of course I'll go with you. I won't be too bad… the band I mean…" Felicity rambled excitedly.

"Great. I'll call you and let you know what time I'll pick you up. Thanks for your help," Diggle said.

"Of course, any time."

John left the office and as soon as he had disappeared around the corner, Felicity jumped for joy. "Oh my God, oh my God, I'll go to the concert. And backstage, too!" she practically squealed to herself. She had never dreamed that this would happen. Daughtry live and backstage.

Diggle turned the corner and met up with Oliver. "Mission accomplished. She fell for it hook, line and sinker. But honestly, Oliver, I don't quite understand why you didn't just ask her yourself."

"Because she'd have said no, Dig. Trust me, it's better this way. Thanks for your help." Oliver patted his friend on the shoulder.

"Oliver, Felicity has been in love with you for so long, she'd have said yes," Diggle remarked.

Oliver nodded. "Yes, I know, but there's been a little misunderstanding and Felicity might take the tickets the wrong way."

"Okay," Diggle said, grinning. "But make the best of it."

"That's the plan."

"Hey!" Diggle raised a warning finger. "If you hurt her, Oliver, we've been friends for the longest time. Felicity is like a sister for me and if anyone hurts her, he's got me to answer to."

"I don't intend to hurt her. Quite the opposite actually." The CEO grinned at his friend and walked into his office.

The evening of the concert had come. Felicity waited at the entrance to the hall. Diggle had called her that something had come up and he would meet her there. The IT girl glanced at her watch, as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Oliver.

"Hey," he grinned at her.

"Oliver, what…what are you doing here?" Felicity asked, slightly shocked.

"I could ask you the same question. I have a date here," Oliver answered.

"I…Diggle invited me. Carly didn't have time. A date? Where is she?" Felicity asked, looking around.

Oliver noticed her look and took her hand. "She's standing right in front of me."

Felicity's heart started beating wildly. This had to be a dream. And if it was, she so didn't want to wake up. For a moment she closed her eyes, but when she opened them again, Oliver was still standing before her, holding her hand. It wasn't a dream, it was real.

"Felicity?" Oliver asked in his soft voice.

"Yes…right here, sorry, I'm just surprised this is real and I'm not dreaming," she babbled.

Oliver gave her his incredible smile. "Yes, it is real and if we don't hurry, the concert will start without us."

As they entered the hall, security checked their passes and led them straight to the barrier of the first row. The concert began and Felicity was overwhelmed. She kept looking at Oliver, mouthing "thank you." Oliver stood behind her, pulling her closer and didn't let go of her again.

Felicity enjoyed feeling his strong arms around her. She leaned her head back until it rested against his chest and closed her eyes. Right now, her life was perfect. The man she loved held her in his arms and her favorite singer was on the stage in front of her. It didn't get any better than this, did it?

Chris Daughtry stopped for a moment and walked over to them. "Tonight there are two special people standing here in front of the stage. One of them most of the women of Starling City will know. Oliver Queen. And he has something to tell you all and especially one particular woman in this hall."

Felicity stared at Oliver as he took the microphone from Chris and grinned at her. "Felicity, you're at my side day by day, without you I would be completely lost. It took me a long time to realize it, but now I know. I love you, Felicity Smoak. I love you so much that I want all of Starling City to know."

Tears of joy in her eyes, Felicity leaned over and kissed him.

Oliver handed the microphone back to Chris, held Felicity tightly in his arms and kissed her back.

"Hey, ladies and gentlemen, I think that calls for a big round of applause!" The audience exploded and Daughtry began the next song. "Waiting for Superman." Felicity looked deep into Oliver's eyes. "I think I don't have to wait for my Superman any longer."

"No, absolutely not." Oliver gently touched noses with her and kissed her again.


	9. Not even Oliver Queen is invulnerable

**Here is another one, hope you have fun. **

**Thank you to every person who like, favorite and review my storys. Makes me so happy**

**Special Thanks to my awesome translator and friend Niagaraweasel give her a big big applause **

Oliver, Felicity and Diggle were on their way back to QC in the limousine. They had spent their lunch break at Big Belly Burger to discuss their next Arrow activities.

Oliver's cell phone rang. The display showed the image of his stepfather. "Walter, how are you?" Oliver answered the phone.

"I'm fine, thanks. I have the documents you asked for," Walter Steele answered.

"Good, we're on our way back from lunch, so I can just pick them up. I'm sure Felicity would like to see you again, too." Oliver looked over to his assistant. Felicity nodded. She liked Walter; he had given her a chance and hired her, because he had believed in her. That hadn't happened too often in her life.

Oliver ended the call. "Starling National Bank, Dig."

"Already on the way," his friend replied, grinning at them in the rear view mirror.

Oliver and Felicity entered the bank and headed directly towards the offices. Walter was already waiting for them at the foot of the stairs leading to the first floor.

"Oliver, Felicity, it's good to see you again," Walter greeted his young friends, embracing first Felicity and then Oliver. "Come into my office." Together they went up the stairs.

Diggle waited in the limo, watching the comings and goings in front of the bank. A mother with a pram came out of the building, just as three men with duffle bags, wearing caps and tracksuits, entered.

Something aroused the interest of the ex-soldier. There was something decidedly fishy about those guys. Diggle got out of the car and followed the men inside. They had spread out, two standing in line at separate counters, one was filling out a form. From the corner of his eye Diggle watched them, noticing a suspicious shape at the hip of each of the men. It looked like a weapon, but he couldn't be sure. The bodyguard took out his phone and sent a text message to his boss.

Oliver was laughing with Walter and Felicity about one of Walter's stories, when his phone signaled. "Excuse me, Walter," he said, opening the message.

Suspicious men in the bank, looks like a robbery in progress.

The CEO's expression became darker. Felicity noticed the change and lightly touched his arm.

"We should go, Walter," Oliver said.

"What happened?" Walter asked, his expression hardening.

"My bodyguard noticed suspicious men in the bank. He said it looks like a robbery will go down in the next few minutes."

"Oh my God, Oliver." Felicity looked at him worriedly.

Oliver put his arm around her. "Don't worry, we'll be out of here in a minute."

They hurried over to the staircase, when suddenly a shot rang out, followed by screams. Automatically, Oliver placed himself in front of Felicity and Walter. "Go back up again," he whispered at them. Walter nodded and tried to pull Felicity away from Oliver, but she resisted. At the same moment a voice rang out. "There's three more up there!"

Oliver's jaw tightened as he raised his hands to surrender. Walter and Felicity did the same.

Oliver looked around and spotted Diggle lying on the floor. Three men, the bodyguard signaled unobtrusively.

"Come down very slowly. One wrong move and I'll put a bullet in your guts," one of the men ordered. Carefully they walked down the stairs. Oliver kept close beside Felicity. She seemed terrified and suddenly missed a step. Automatically Oliver grabbed her arm to stop her from falling, when a second shot rang out and hit him, making him collapse and tumble down the last few steps.

"Oliver!" Felicity cried out, hurrying to him, with Walter right behind her. Felicity leaned over Oliver and tried to stop the bleeding with her hands.

"Hey!" Diggle called out to the robbers. "I'm a doctor, I can help him. Police will be on their way already and it wouldn't look good if someone dies here."

The robbers exchanged glances and signaled to the bodyguard to take care of Oliver.

Silent tears were running down Felicity's face. Diggle told her to take off her scarf and requisitioned Walter's jacket as well. He folded up the jacket, pressed it onto the wound and secured it with the scarf.

Felicity's hands were covered with Oliver's blood. Her usually so strong, always fighting hero was lying before her, pale as a ghost, lines of pain etched into his face. "You can't give up now, Oliver, do you hear me? Don't give up," she whispered into his ear. She wanted to be strong for him, but it was so hard. From the look on Diggle's face she could see that it was very bad. There was so much she wanted to tell Oliver. She had loved him practically from the first moment he had come into her office and given her that incredible smile.

Oliver looked at her. Tears were still running down her face and he could see the pain in her eyes. "Hey, don't worry, we will get through this," he whispered back. He knew that he was lying to her, but he couldn't tell her the truth. It was the worst injury he'd ever suffered, the pain was all but unbearable, but he had to be strong for the woman he loved. His eyes grew heavy, the loss of blood making him so tired.

With all the strength she could muster, Felicity kept putting pressure on the wound, on top of Diggle's improvised bandage.

Diggle put his hand on her shoulder. "Felicity, let me help you."

She shook her head. "No, it's all my fault. If I hadn't been so clumsy, Oliver wouldn't be lying here now."

"Felicity, we have to get Oliver out of here as quickly as possible. It doesn't look good for him," Diggle whispered into her ear. Felicity nodded. Diggle was right, Oliver could barely keep his eyes open and his face was ashy grey. She couldn't lose him. Not after they were finally getting closer. They had been going out together a few times over the last couple of weeks. Her hands started aching, vut she knew she couldn't let up on the pressure now. Seeing that the robbers were distracted negotiating with the police, Diggle unobtrusively turned to Walter.

"Mr. Steele, it's not looking good for Oliver," the bodyguard said, keeping his voice low.

"I know, what can I do?"

"Do you know how to handle a gun?"

"Mr. Diggle, I am an ex-Marine, that should not be a problem."

Diggle grinned slightly. "Good. Then carefully pull the gun from my holster. I'll cover you."

Diggle positioned himself so that he was exactly in front of his friend's stepfather. Slowly Walter pulled the gun from Diggle's holster, keeping an eye on the robbers at the same time. They were getting more and more desperate, apparently their demands weren't taken seriously enough.

Once Walter had the gun, Diggle moved aside a little bit. Both men exchanged a glance and Walter nodded.

With a loud crash the door was kicked open and a SWAT team stormed the bank. From one second to the next, absolute chaos broke out and the robbers opened fire.

One of them aimed directly at Felicity. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as Walter saw it, raised Diggle's gun and fire. The robber went down. Diggle looked at him. "Good shot."

"Once learned, never forgotten," Walter replied.

A few minutes later the whole thing was over. The hostages were led out and a team of doctors and paramedics entered the bank.

Felicity hadn't realized what had been going on around her. She was almost in a trance, with only one though in her mind: Oliver must not die.

"Ma'am, you can let go now," a female voice spoke to her, but the blonde didn't react.

"Felicity," John's voice registered in her mind. She raised her head and looked at him.

"You can let go now. The paramedics will take care of Oliver." She nodded and very slowly removed her hands. Her legs buckled when she tried to stand up. Diggle supported her and led her over to a corner of the bank. He took off his jacket and draped it around Felicity's shoulders.

Felicity had no idea how long she sat there, much less how long the robbery had taken. She had lost all feeling of space and time. Her eyes were fixed on the doctors and paramedics working on Oliver.

"Felicity, let's go outside," Diggle suggested.

"No, I have to know what happens with Oliver, I can't leave him alone," she answered tonelessly.

"He's in good hands and you should get checked out, too. You're in shock."

"I'm fine, Diggle, please let me stay here," she pleaded.

"Okay, but I'll get a doctor over here and if he tells you Oliver will be okay, I want to take you to the hospital and get you checked out."

Felicity nodded.

After another twenty minutes, Oliver was finally stable enough to be transported. A doctor appeared in front of Felicity. "Ms. Smoak, Mr. Queen is ready to be transported to Starling General, but he wants to see you first."

Felicity's eyes widened. "How is he? Will he be okay?"

The doctor nodded. "I've seldom seen a man as tough as Mr. Queen. Most everyone else might not have survived. He's conscious and has refused any painkillers. You did a very good job, Ms. Smoak. If you hadn't kept permanent pressure on the wound, Mr. Queen would no longer be with us."

Felicity hung her head and looked down at her hands. "Without me, Oliver wouldn't even be in this situation."

Diggle stepped closer and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Come on, let's go over to Oliver, so that the two of you can go to Starling General already."

Oliver was lying on a gurney, still pale as a ghost, but he looked at Felicity worriedly. "Hey, you don't look so good."

Felicity had to smile. "You're telling me that? You're the one who got shot." She stopped for a moment. "I'm so sorry, it's all my fault."

Oliver reached out to her. "It's not your fault, Felicity, you saved me."

"We have to go now, Mr. Queen, the OR is waiting and we have lost enough time already," the doctor interrupted.

"I love you, Felicity," Oliver said as he was wheeled out of the bank.


	10. Trust

**Another One Shot for you thanks again for your feedback so happy to read the reviews **

**Thanks to Niagaraweasel for the translation big big hugs to ya **

It was one o'clock in the morning when Felicity stepped into the basement of Verdant. "Officially" she had the night off, Diggle and Oliver had been certain that they could handle the latest mission without her. Felicity hadn't complained; as much as she liked being around the boys, an evening to herself was nothing to sneeze at. She just needed a word from them to know that they were okay. So far she hadn't heard from either of them and since she wouldn't be able to get any rest this way, she had decided to go to the Arrow cave and wait for them there.

As she came down the stairs, she started to wonder. The lights were on and she could hear someone murmuring. Cautiously she came down the last few steps and looked around. Oliver was lying on the couch, still in his workout clothes, apparently talking in his sleep. "No…no… don't… stop…" His hands were balled into fists, his t-shirt drenched with sweat.

"Oliver, Oliver," Felicity said, cautiously reaching for his arm. Caught up in his nightmare, Oliver grabbed her wrist and squeezed it hard.

"Oliver, wake up! It's me, Felicity," the blonde cried out, trying to ignore the pain the tight grip of his fingers caused.

From far away, the CEO could hear a voice; was that Felicity? Could that really be, had she found him on the island again? No, it couldn't be. He looked around. The prison camp, he was there again, a dream. He opened his eyes, his pulse racing. Oliver needed a moment to orient himself, then his eyes fell first on the arm he still had an iron grip on and then on Felicity's face. He abruptly let go of her arm and jumped up. "Felicity…." The way he said her name sounded completely different, almost as if he was in shock. "I…I….I'm sorry. I hurt you."

Felicity took a step closer to him and gently caressed his cheek, but Oliver stepped back.

"Oliver, you were dreaming, it's okay, I'm fine," she tried to reassure him.

Oliver shook his head, but Felicity came closer again and took his hand. "Come back to the couch and sit down."

Reluctantly Oliver let himself be guided back to the couch. Felicity got a blanked and a bottle of water. Oliver pulled the blanket around his shoulders and gulped down some of the water.

"Tell me about your dream," Felicity said.

"I can't," Oliver answered, capping the bottle again. "What are you even doing here?"

"I didn't hear from you, so I came here to see of the two of you are okay."

"And you got a bruised wrist for your trouble. I'm so sorry…" Oliver said guiltily.

"Oliver, nothing happened. I'll survive. Tell me what your dream was about. You cried out in your sleep and begged someone to stop."

Oliver let out a deep breath. "I was a prisoner, not only once or twice… I can't say how often. It was bad on the island, it was during my first year there…" He swallowed hard. Felicity didn't take her eyes off him. She knew that he hated talking about it, because it brought back painful memories, but he needed to talk to someone or these nightmares would never stop. She took his hand and held on to it. Slowly Oliver continued speaking.

" I had a friend on the island. Yao Fei. He taught me a lot about how to survive on the island, how to use a bow. One day, soldiers had caught me and brought me into their camp. They wanted to know if I had seen Yao Fei. I said no almost on instinct, so they started to hit me."

Felicity closed her fingers more tightly around his hand and started to stroke the back of his hand with her thumb.

"When they couldn't get any answers, they gave me these," Oliver raised his shirt and pointed to the scars on the left side of his chest and on his stomach. "Finally the believed me and I was surprised at my own strength. Yao Fei got me out of there and took me back to his camp. He gave me his healing herbs and took care of my wounds…. Felicity, I can still feel the pain… Although I've been through worse things on that island, physically that pain was the worst. Every night I feel the blade cut into my skin."

A tear trickled down Felicity's face. She could feel his pain and she had never heard him talk about it so honestly. "What became of him?"

"He died…they all died, except Sara and me."

"Who were 'they'?" Felicity asked, astonished.

"Yao Fei had a daughter, Shado. The soldiers kept her prisoner to keep him in line. We, Slade Wilson and I, rescued her… but we couldn't save him. For a long time we were friends, living in the old plane wreck I took you to when you found me. Slade was in love with Shado, and so was I. She was incredible, just like you." Oliver gave Felicity a sad smile and continued. "She could fight, she was intelligent and beautiful. We had a good time. It was hard and we were always in danger of getting caught by the soldiers again, but it was good. Then I got on board that ship and I met Sara again. They wanted to know if we had found the Mirakuru and brought me back to the island. Slade and Shado rescued me and then it was the four of us. Slade was injured, a bomb had burned his face and a part of his body. We started searching and found the secret weapon the Japanese wanted to use to create their super soldiers."

"The Mirakuru," Felicity said.

Oliver nodded. "We injected Slade with it and we thought he had died…he surprised us and then…I had to decide whose life had more value for me, Shado's or Sara's."

"Oh my God, Oliver…" was all the IT girl could say, before the pain she could see in his eyes silenced her.

"He had pointed his weapon at Sara… I thought he was about to pull the trigger, so I threw myself in front of her. It wasn't a decision for Sara or against Shado…I wanted to go." Oliver scrubbed his hands across his face. "These first scars and the loss of Shado are the worst nightmares. In every dream I feel that pain and when I throw myself in front of Shado I am too late."

"I'm so sorry…" was all Felicity could say.

"That's the short version, but it's more than I ever told anyone." Oliver looked at her. She was crying for him, she shared his pain and didn't judge him for being weak. She was the one person who could save him from drowning completely in the darkness. Oliver leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks".

She looked into his eyes. "I'm always here for you. And now lie down. I'll stay here and watch over you."

"Shouldn't that be my job?" Oliver asked.

"You can have it back tomorrow. For tonight, it's mine." Felicity got up from the couch, rolled over her office chair and sat beside him. For the rest of the night, Oliver slept deeply without another nightmare.


	11. True love will find a way

**Thanks so much for all your lovely reviews, for following my little One-Shots and for favorite.**

**Niagaraweasel thanks so much for your awesome work and for your help, for the nice chats. **

He held her tightly in his arms, stroked through her hair and gently placed a kiss on her forehead. It was wrong, it should be her; she who was always by his side, always supported him. Felicity lowered her eyes. She couldn't look at Oliver and Sara any longer. She was glad that he had finally found someone he could trust and who knew all of his secrets, but deep inside Felicity had hoped that that someone would be her.

She tried to concentrate on her work, but she couldn't. She had kept back her tears for so long, but not anymore. It was getting harder and harder to keep up the facade behind which she had hidden her feelings. She loved this man so much, she had completely given up her life and built a new one centered around him. but now there was this other woman, who happened to be her friend and to make matters worse, her only friend.

Not any more, she just couldn't take that any longer. Felicity stared at her keyboard, her fingers, usually flying across the keys, stiff and unmoving.

"I can't do this anymore," she said, loud enough for the others to hear. Diggle, who had already watched her for a while, came over to her. Oliver and Sara interrupted their kiss-and-cuddle and the CEO was at her side immediately.

"What's wrong, Felicity?" Oliver tried to put his hand on her shoulder, but she turned away.

"Don't, Oliver. I can't do this anymore." Now there was no stopping her tears. "I can't work with you any longer. I'm sorry, but I just can't…"

Oliver looked at her, shocked. "That's….you…you can't go. We…I need you…"

Felicity looked at him and it almost broke his heart to see so many tears and so much pain in her eyes.

"I can't, Oliver. It just hurts too much." Felicity stood up, grabbing her jacket and her handbag. "I wish you the best of luck, keep fighting for justice in this city and thanks for letting me a part of something big for the first time." She walked past him and went to the door.

The others stood there like statues, no one able to move until the door had closed behind her.

"You can't do this…" Oliver said, almost inaudibly. Then he ran up the stairs. "Felicity, wait!"

He caught up with her at her Mini Cooper. "Felicity, please don't go."

His eyes had that vulnerable look. Felicity closed her eyes. She couldn't stand it. How often had he unknowingly stopped her from leaving with this look, a gesture or a touch.

"Oliver, please, if you like me just a little bit, let me go," she sobbed. She had lost all her strength, showing him her pure naked soul, without any walls or protection.

"Why?" he asked, his voice breaking.

Felicity stopped for a moment. "Because….because I love you and I can't stand seeing you together with Sara."

Oliver let out a deep breath.

"I really tried, but I just can't. It hurts so much, every time you touch her, it hits me. I know that there can never be something between us, but I was hoping anyway. I wanted to leave so often, but every time you held me back and gave me new hope."

"Felicity…." the billionaire began.

"Please don't say anything, just let it stand like this. Everything else would only make it harder than it already is," the IT girl said and opened her car door.

"But I…I can't let you go, Felicity, I need you," Oliver pleaded, taking a step towards her.

"Please don't." Felicity raised her hands, but Oliver didn't let that stop him.

"Felicity, I need you and not just because of your work. I need you as a friend and…"

"If I'm your friend, then please set me free, let me go, Oliver," Felicity begged.

Oliver's hands balled into fists. He had never fought for a woman, but his heart told him that Felicity was worth it. She was the reason that the Arrow was still alive and hadn't drowned in the darkness yet. "I can't….please stay."

Unable to answer, Felicity just shook her head, climbed into her car and closed the door.

Oliver knocked against the window. "Felicity, please, I need you."

A flood of tears was running down her face, when she started the car and drove off.

"Felicity, please, I….I love you!" Oliver called after her. He sagged to his knees, leaning his hands on his thighs. He had really said it and it was the truth, he loved her. Apparently he had needed to lose her to realize it, but now it was too late.

"Oliver," Sara's voice sounded behind him. He turned around to her, tears in his eyes.

"Sara, I'm sorry."

She came towards him. "Don't be. I heard you call her name often enough at night, but I hoped that I could make you forget her."

"I love her," was all he could say.

"Ollie, I know, so go after her and make her listen to you," Sara said, gently caressing his cheek.

"I disappointed you again, Sara."

"No, you didn't, Ollie. You are my friend and that's what you'll always be. Ad now don't waste any more time," she said, handing him his helmet and the keys for his motorbike.

"Thanks," he said, before driving off into the night.

Rain set in once he was underway and it felt as if the heavens were crying for him. Never in his life had his body been torn by such powerful emotions. He couldn't describe what was going on inside him. The incredible emptiness since Felicity had gone was overwhelming. It had been no more than an hour and already he could feel the darkness spreading within him.

His clothes were completely drenched by the time he was standing in front of her door. He knocked and every moment it took before she opened felt like an eternity.

Felicity's heart broke again when she saw Oliver standing before her. He was soaked to the bone, but she was sure that what was running down his face were tears instead of raindrops.

"Oliver…"

Before she could say anything else, the billionaire had cupped her face in his hands and kissed her – passionately and longingly. He looked into her eyes and rested his forehead against hers. "I love you, Felicity."

"I love you too," she answered.


	12. Miles High Club

**Here`s the next One Shot for you guys hope you like it. **

**Thanks Niagaraweasel for your awesome work. **

Felicity sat at her desk in the QC office, going over the schedule for this afternoon with Oliver. She noticed Diggle come into the office and gave him a smile. Oliver looked up as well. "Diggle, nice to see you here, but shouldn't you be with your nephew already? Your vacation started three hours ago."

"Yes, I know, but I need Felicity's help. I want to arrange a surprise for A.J."

"What can I do for you?" the blonde asked.

"I need a flight to LA for tomorrow morning. I want to take A.J. to Universal Studios. He's really into dinosaurs at the moment and they have this Jurassic Park ride."

Felicity had to grin. Diggle was the perfect uncle and she was sure that he would make an incredibly good father, too. Her fingers flew over the keyboard while she asked Diggle for more information.

"What time do you want to leave? Do you need a hotel? When do you want to go back? And what about a rental car?"

Diggle had a hard time keeping up with her barrage of questions. Oliver smiled; that was so typically Felicity. She thought of everything, he would be completely lost without her. In business matters or in their night-time activities, without her he would only be half as good. And without Felicity's and Diggle's friendship he would be even more of an emotional wreck. The heavy sigh coming from his personal assistant pulled him out of his thoughts.

"It doesn't look good, Diggle. The flights are pretty much booked out due to the Oscar ceremony this weekend."

Diggle seemed disappointed. "Well, there's nothing to be done about that then."

"I tried everything, Dig. The only thing I could still try would be to throw out another passenger and put you and A.J. on the list instead."

The bodyguard grinned. "Thanks, but I'd feel too guilty about that."

"How about we all go?" Oliver suggested, which earned him questioning looks from his two friends. "Don't look at me like this, we could all do with taking the weekend off. You're always working so hard for me and my mission and I never really thanked you for that."

"Oliver, you don't have to thank us for that. We believe in you and in the mission to make Starling City a safer place. You're already paying us double of what we would normally get and what's more, we're your friends," Diggle said and Felicity nodded affirmatively.

"That may be, but as you said, you're my friends and friends do stuff together outside of work. So the jet will be ready tomorrow morning at eight and the loft on Hollywood Boulevard is available as well."

Felicity and Diggle grinned.

"Thanks, Oliver, I'll never forget that. And A.J. won't, either."

Oliver put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "I owe you so much, Diggle, this is the least I can do."

Diggle left the office and Oliver turned his attention back to Felicity. She stood up, came over to him and hugged him.

Surprised by her reaction, Oliver tensed for a moment, but her body radiated so much heart-felt warmth that he relaxed again as his arms wrapped around her waist. Heat flooded his body and he closed his eyes for a moment. Why had he never noticed how perfect their bodies felt pressed together like this?

After a few seconds that felt more like minutes Felicity moved out of his embrace and looked deep into his eyes. "Thanks, Oliver, you're an incredibly wonderful person with a really good heart."

His eyes turned sad and he lowered his gaze to the floor. "No, I'm not, Felicity. A lot of what I've done in my life was far from good."

"I'm not Sara and I haven't been with you on that island. What you have told me has affected me deeply." She rested her hand on his chest and felt his heartbeat speed up under her touch. "No matter what else happened there, it made you what you are today and that's a man with a big heart and a sense of justice, who's always there for his friends. Even if you don't believe it, you're a good man, Oliver Queen."

Their eyes met and they both could feel the tension radiating from their bodies. Felicity pulled her hand back and lowered her eyes. Oliver cleared his throat, trying to gather his thoughts.

"I'd say we cancel the two meetings this afternoon and go home to pack."

Felicity nodded but didn't raise her eyes. What did that man do to her? Only a few months ago he had told her that he couldn't be together with someone he cared about and now his heart had started hammering under her touch. She was confused, but she was also looking forward to the weekend in LA. Ever since she was a little girl, she had always wanted to see that city and tomorrow that dream would come true.

It was half past seven when the friends met up at the airport. The jet was waiting for them on the runway. Oliver wore jeans and a black shirt, both of which perfectly showed off his well-toned, athletic body. Felicity's breath stopped for a moment when she saw him.

Oliver felt the same. He had seen Felicity in a variety of outfits, from nerd to Homecoming Queen, but this one was special. This wasn't the "official" Felicity, at the office, at a ball or at Verdant, it was the private, "off-duty" Felicity. She was wearing jeans and a candy-pink tank top together with a denim jacket. And she wasn't wearing high heels, but comfortable Chucks, as candy-pink as her top, and she was carrying an overnight bag.

"Hi." He smiled at her when he had managed to pull himself together again.

"Hi yourself." She smiled back, tugging a strand of her hair back behind her ear.

"You look great, Felicity."

Before the IT girl could answer, they heard a "WOW! Uncle John, this is incredible!" as Diggle and A.J. arrived.

"Can I take a picture of the plane? My classmates won't believe that I'm flying to LA in a private jet!"

Diggle grinned and ran a hand through his nephew's short hair. "Sure, take a picture."

Oliver had moved closer to Felicity. Diggle hugged both his friends in greeting. A.J.'s eyes were shining when he shook hands with Oliver. "Mr. Queen, thank you for taking Uncle John and me with you."

The CEO crouched down so that he was at eye-level with the boy. "A pleasure, A.J. I'm glad I can do and your uncle a favor. And my friends call me Oliver, not Mr. Queen."

A.J. nodded and Oliver winked at him.

Felicity greeted her friend's nephew with a special handshake. The two of them already knew each other and had become close friends.

"Okay, since we're all set, I'd say LA, here we come!"

"Yeah!" A.J. shouted enthusiastically.

Felicity was reaching for her bag when her and Oliver's hands collided. They looked deep into each other's eyes. A.J. who was already standing on the boarding steps with Diggle, watched them.

"There's a lot of sparks flying between those two."

Diggle looked at his nephew and grinned. "What makes you say that?"

"Watch how they look at each other."

"What do you know about that?" Diggle asked.

"Well, Tracy Miller from my history class looks at me like that and Mom says that's the look of a girl in love."

Diggle couldn't help but laugh. "Your mother is right and you're a clever boy," he said as they got onto the jet.

A moment later Felicity and Oliver had managed to pull themselves together and followed them.

The flight was much more comfortable than in a crowded commercial plane. A.J. spent half the flight in the cockpit with the pilot and couldn't stop gawking. Every time he came running back into the cabin and Diggle saw the shining eyes of his nephew, his heart warmed. He was grateful to Oliver that he had been able to surprise A.J. like this. The boy had missed out on so much since his father had died. Carly was working hard, she had her husband's small pension and with John's help she could cover all monthly costs, and she didn't have any debts, but there was never enough money left over for trips like this one.

"Thanks, Oliver, this really means a lot to A.J. and me," the bodyguard told his friend.

"It's my pleasure and I'm glad that A.J. is having fun already," the CEO answered.

Felicity had been very quiet the whole time. She hated flying and although the private jet was much more comfortable than a commercial plane she was still afraid. Oliver noticed her uncharacteristic silence and covered her hand with his. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Mmmmmmhhhh… I don't like flying very much," Felicity answered.

"I know, but the flight to Moscow didn't seem to bother you."

Felicity pulled a face. "Yes, thanks to Diggle."

Oliver frowned in confusion. "What do you mean, thanks to Diggle?"

The bodyguard grinned and Felicity started to nervously play with her hands. "Diggle had given me a pill for the flight. I didn't want to admit to you – and especially not to Isabel – that I'm afraid of flying."

Oliver gently caressed her cheek and Felicity looked into his eyes. Diggle got up and headed toward the cockpit to give his friends a little privacy.

"Felicity," Oliver said softly, "no matter what it is, you can always tell me and I won't laugh at you."

Felicity swallowed hard. The look in his eyes was almost magical. Oliver attracted her like no other man ever had. Their lips came closer and closer until they finally met.

Oliver felt her soft lips on his and it was indescribable. He had resisted this temptation for so long, but this time there was no escape, the attraction was simply too strong. This kiss was better than he had ever imagined and he wished that it would never end.

Felicity felt as if her body was floating weightlessly. Pure lust had taken hold of her. It was so hard to stop at just this one kiss; she had wanted this man since the first time they had met. Her heart was racing and in her mind she was already naked and in his arms.

Slowly and reluctantly, she broke the kiss. "Oliver, stop," she gasped breathlessly.

The billionaire looked at her, shocked. "Felicity, it…I…I'm sorry…"

She placed a finger on his lips. "Don't you dare apologize for this kiss. I stopped because it will drive me out of my mind if we continue this."

Something flashed in Oliver's eyes and an impish grin formed on his lips. He stood up and held out his hand to her. "Come on, I have something against your fear of flying."

Felicity bit her lower lip and followed him. There was a door at the rear end of the cabin. Oliver opened it and led Felicity into a small bedroom, closing and locking the door behind them. Slowly he came up to her, burying his hands in her hair as their lips met again.

Felicity's hands slowly wandered beneath his shirt and a shiver ran down her spine as her fingers came into contact with Oliver's warm skin. The short seconds they had to interrupt the kiss so that Felicity could pull Oliver's shirt off him felt like an eternity to her. Never in her life had she longed for something – or someone – as much as she longed for this man, who had turned her life completely upside down.

Oliver's hands slid under her tank top and opened her bra, moaning when his hands touched her breasts.

"Oliver…," Felicity gasped, while her fingers found their way into his pants and landed on his taut butt.

"Felicity…" Oliver answered, looking deep into her eyes. "When we do this – and we will – everything is going to change."

She kissed his neck and her hands gently squeezed his butt. Caught up in the sensation, Oliver let his head fall back.

"I know," Felicity whispered into his ear.

Oliver tried his best to concentrate on what he wanted her to understand. "I mean I don't want this, if it's just a one-time thing. I want you; Felicity, day and night."

Felicity grinned at him and pushed him down on the bed. "I want you too. I've wanted you for a long time now." She pulled the tank top over her head and for a moment Oliver's breathing stopped. This woman was incredible and she had just told him in so many words that from now on she would be the woman at his side.

They made love above the clouds while the pilot steered the plane safely on its course to LA.


	13. A Real Hero

**Thanks so much for all your lovely reviews so happy you like my little short storys. **

**Thanks to niagaraweasel without you nobody had the chance to read my storys. **

Like every night Felicity came down into Verdant's basement. Oliver and Diggle were still at QC, where a meeting was taking longer than expected. Oliver had sent her ahead, since she needed to run a couple of important updates. Felicity had no problem with being alone in the basement; for her it was the safest place in all of Starling City. She flipped the main switch and the lights came on. She walked over to her desk, placed her handbag and coat on the table and sat down. While she waited for her computers to boot up, her thoughts wandered to the day two years ago, when she had found Oliver badly hurt in her car and had taken him here. She hadn't wanted to stay, but Diggle and Oliver had quickly found a place in her heart and they had become her friends. Her only friends. She hadn't felt this sense of belonging since high school, since she had never been the popular type, so she was all the more grateful for their friendship.

A smile formed on her lips as she remembered afternoons at Big Belly Burger. And the trip to Moscow, which would have been much more enjoyable if Isabel Rochev hadn't been there.

Something black scurried across her keyboard, jerking Felicity out of her thoughts. She jolted upright and saw the horror heading straight for her handbag – a big, black spider. Felicity cried out and fled, seeking refuge on the surgical table. There wasn't a lot she was afraid of, but spiders were definitely one of those things.

Malcolm Merlyn? Could be taken down with a bow and arrow or a gun. William Tockman? Child's play to beat him at his own game. Slade Wilson, the man with super-human strength? No problem just develop a cure for the Mirakuru and inject him with it. But this monster was unbeatable; it was fast, had eight legs and far too many eyes. Felicity had to suppress the urge to gag at the thought of the spider staring at her with its multifaceted eyes. She took a look around the lair, suddenly realizing just how perfect a location it was for the abominable little beasts. It was safe, no cleaning lady to worry about, warm and not too dry, all in all the perfect place to raise a large family of little spiders. Okay, so much for the lair being the safest place in Starling City….

"Oh my God!" the IT girl blurted out, shuddering at the thought, and a tear trickled down her face.

She had no idea how long she had perched uncomfortably on the cold metal table when she heard the door open and close.

Oliver came down the stairs and stopped abruptly when he found his personal assistant huddled on the table. "Felicity?" he asked, raising one eyebrow questioningly, as he walked over to her.

She didn't answer, just pointed an accusing finger at her handbag.

Oliver looked over to her desk and then back at her. He tilted his head and said her name again, very slowly. "Felicity."

Under different circumstances Felicity would have closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment. She loved the way he said her name; no other man had ever made her name sound so sexy as Oliver sometimes did.

"There, in my handbag, is a big, really nasty, black grrrrrrrr…" she gestured, trying to explain without having to say it.

Oliver grinned at her. He loved it when she babbled. He went over to her desk, picked up the handbag and brought it back to her. Felicity shrieked and Oliver dropped the bag.

"Dammit, Felicity, what's wrong with you?"

"There's a big, abominable spider in my handbag," Felicity answered disgustedly.

"A spider." Oliver repeated, trying his best to remain serious. Felicity nodded, looking at him with big, fearful eyes. God, she looked good enough to eat, and oh, how he wanted to wrap his arms around her and just hold her.

"Felicity Smoak, you're afraid of a little spider…" he said, amused.

"Oliver, now is not the right time to make fun of me; this is a serious problem. And we're not talking about an itsy bitsy spider, we're talking about a huge one with-"she stopped for a moment, closed her eyes and shuddered, "ugly, hairy legs and too many eyes looking at me."

"Come here." Oliver held out his hand to her. "Felicity, I swear the spider is not going to eat you."

Like in a trance, Felicity took his hand. The look in his eyes was so intense that she felt as if he could see straight into her soul as she climbed off the table. Oliver didn't take his eyes off her and gave her one of his incredibly charming smiles.

"See, everything's okay," he whispered.

Felicity swallowed hard and nodded, not concerned about the spider right now. Oliver not pulling back was a rare moment and she wanted to hold onto it as long as possible. Unfortunately a tickling sensation on her foot interrupted the moment. She looked down and what she saw made her fingers close in a death grip around Oliver's hand. The spider was scurrying over the open front of her peeptoes.

Oliver saw the spider, quickly grabbed a glass from the table and trapped the spider inside.

Felicity threw herself into his arms. "Oh my God, do you see how huge it is?" Her whole body was shaking.

Oliver grinned and wrapped his arms around her. "Sssshhhh," he whispered soothingly into her ear. "I'm here."

Felicity's body relaxed under his touch. "My hero," she mumbled, leaning her head against his shoulder and closing her eyes.


	14. The Weapons of a PA

**WARNING THIS ONE SHOT IS RATINGS M **

**Thanks for all the reviews everytime I'm so happy to read them. Thanks for following and favorite my little Storys. **

**Thanks to Niagaraweasel for every translation you done for me. Thanks so much. **

**Oh btw I need new ideas for One Shots. ;) **

Okay, enough was enough. Felicity had seen so many women come and go in Oliver's life, while she had only ever been the faithful friend, the trusty companion in his life, to be picked up and set down like a toy.

She loved him; from the first moment on he had filled her heart with warmth. His look and that slightly lopsided grin had always made butterflies flutter in her belly.

She had always been loyal to him, more than once risking her life for him, but he had never seen her like the other women in his life. She wanted to be desirable for him too. She wanted him to lover her in every possible way, wanted to feel him, his hands on her skin, his lips, wanted him deep inside her body.

So today she would do something she had never done before. She would use all the weapons in her female arsenal to drive him out of his mind. Oliver Queen needed to see that she was more than just a friend, that she could give him so much more than just her computer skills.

Felicity looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a tight-fitting top and a skirt that was more like a broad belt.

When the elevator doors opened, the blonde straightened her posture and purposefully headed over to her desk. As usual, Oliver wasn't there yet, he always arrived ten or fifteen minutes after her. the personal assistant checked her e-mails and glanced over the schedule for the day. Three meetings with important clients, who could be very good for QC.

Felicity's eyes strayed over to Oliver's desk and she started unconsciously biting her lower lip. That desk held a kind of lascivious attraction for her. How often had Oliver made love to her on it in her dreams… she swallowed hard as her heart began to beat faster at the thought.

The sound of the arriving elevator pulled her out of her erotic daydream and back to her mission: to seduce Oliver Queen and take what she had deserved for years now.

"Good morning, Felicity," an incredibly erotic voice told her.

"Good morning, Mr. Queen," Felicity replied with a look the CEO had never seen from her before. Oliver was startled for a moment. Why did Felicity use his last name? Usually she only did that in front of clients or other employees.

"Are you okay, Felicity?" he asked, slightly confused.

Felicity grinned at him. "Yes, perfectly, Mr. Queen."

"Okay," he answered, heading for his office.

Felicity waited for a moment before she grabbed her files and followed him.

When Felicity stepped into his office, Oliver's breath hitched. Was his assistant not wearing a bra today? And her skirt seemed even shorter than usual.

Felicity sat down and crossed her legs, making her skirt rise even higher. Oliver couldn't take his eyes off and his pulse started to race.

Felicity grinned inside. Got you, Oliver Queen, she thought, casually running her fingers around the neckline of her top, revealing a little more skin.

"There are three important meetings scheduled for today. Two are with large groups which have orders for us, the third one is with a smaller firm asking for financial assistance," she said.

Oliver's eyes kept straying to her bare skin and the short skirt. This woman was so incredibly sexy and she didn't even know it. She had gotten lodged in his mind a long time ago and caused quite some chaos there. He had reined himself in, because she wasn't the woman for a one-night stand. He respected her, took her criticism to heart, but he also desired her like no other woman and today she was making it exceptionally hard for him to concentrate.

"Oliver? Oliver…." Felicity's voice managed to penetrate his thoughts.

"Excuse me, what did you say?" he asked.

"Are you alright? You seem a little distracted," the IT girl asked sweetly. She knew what Oliver was thinking about and was happy that her plan seemed to work.

"I'm okay," Oliver answered, giving her that devastating smile that made the butterflies in her stomach flutter even harder.

"Good. Could you come with me to the break room for a moment then? I need a special tea for our first client and it's on the highest shelf, which I can't reach even with the stepladder," Felicity said, giving him no time to argue as she got up and walked out of the room.

Oliver's thoughts were on everything but the scheduled meetings. Her butt was outlined to perfection in her skirt and Oliver couldn't stop watching the way it moved with every graceful swing of her hips. Frustrated, he scrubbed his hands across his face, deciding that he needed to throw cold water into his face before the first meeting.

In the break room Felicity climbed on the ladder and pointed to the top shelf. "You see the box up there? That's the one I need."

Oliver did indeed see something, but it had absolutely nothing to do with tea. Felicity was not wearing panties. God dammit, every ounce of his blood headed south, making his pants uncomfortably tight all of a sudden. He tried to take a deep, calming breath, but his blood started to boil at the sight. He couldn't resist any longer, he had to have this woman. And not just for quick sex, what she evoked in him went a lot deeper.

He wanted to immediately fire every man who came too close to her at the office, let alone touched her. Felicity brought out the caveman in him. She was his and his alone, even if she didn't know it yet.

"Felicity," he growled, his voice hoarse and broken.

Felicity grinned. His tone told her that he had noticed, so her plan was working. She turned around to him. "Did I do something wrong?" she asked innocently.

"No, but I'm going to do something very soon and by God I'm not going to regret it," Oliver said, still in that almost-Arrow growl, as he grabbed her hips and lifted her off the ladder. Their eyes met and both of them could feel the sexual tension sizzling between them.

Oliver set her on her feet, grabbed her hand and all but dragged her to his private bathroom. He securely locked the door behind them and pinned Felicity against the wall, his hand burrowing under her skirt to her well-formed and deliciously bare behind.

He buried his face in her hair and inhaled her unique scent. "You drive me crazy, Felicity. I can't resist any longer, I want you."

Felicity's hands were busy unbuttoning his shirt. "I've waited so long for exactly these words…"

Oliver raised his head to look at her. "Ms. Smoak, you didn't by any chance plan this?"

Felicity grinned at him. "Oh yes, I have, Mr. Queen. You only ever have eyes for other women and I have much more to offer than just a few computer tricks."

Oliver paused for a moment. "Felicity, you mean much more to me than just someone with a few computer tricks. You're absolutely remarkable and you have no idea how sexy you are for every man around you. I get jealous every time someone touches you or tries to come on to you."

"Then why have we never landed in your bathroom before? Or in your bed?"

"Because you're much too precious for a simple one-night stand," Oliver said, tightening his grip on her shapely behind. "By rights this should start with a dinner date and not with sex in my bathroom, but you're not wearing any underwear and I can't resist being inside of you any longer. You drive me absolutely crazy, Felicity Smoak."

His lips met hers and their tongues began an intimate duel of lust, desire and a whole mixture of other emotions. Felicity's hands gently got rid of Oliver's shirt before they made short work of the zipper on his pants and her fingers closed around his hot, hard length. With a low moan, Oliver stopped kissing her just long enough to tug down her skirt with one swift motion and pull off her top, baring her to his view. He drank in the sight of her for a moment. Her body was absolutely perfect. Wrapping his arms around her, he let his lips wander from her mouth down her neck until they landed on her breasts. Felicity's hands tunneled into his hair. From the corner of his eyes, Oliver watched her face, mesmerized by her expression of sheer lust, before his kisses trailed down across her stomach to her most sensitive spot, making Felicity cry out in ecstasy.

Every one of his kisses increased her need to finally take him inside her body. "Oliver, please…" she whimpered.

"Tell me what you want," Oliver whispered.

Felicity opened her eyes and looked directly into Oliver's, the raw desire she saw burning in them turning her on even more. "I want to feel you inside of me," she said without lowering her eyes.

Without warning, Oliver grabbed her hips and Felicity wrapped her legs around his waist. As difficult as it was to restrain himself, he entered her slowly. Dammit, the woman didn't only look perfect, she felt perfect, too.

Felicity moaned when she felt his thick, hard length enter her and fill her completely. "Felicity," Oliver whispered as he began to move within her. She was so deliciously tight that it was all he could do to keep it slow. but it was far more than just lust and simple horniness driving him in this moment; it was a myriad of feelings all melting together to make this and incredible experience. He buried his face against her neck again. Her scent had somehow become even more intense, driving him to pure ecstasy. He started to move faster and harder.

Felicity's breathing became more and more erratic with each thrust, her fingernails digging into Oliver's skin. She had counted on – or rather hoped for – wild, uninhibited, no-holds-barred sex, but this was so much more. She felt loved and desired. It was all there in the passion with which Oliver brought her closer and closer to an earth-shattering orgasm. She kissed his neck and felt how every touch of her lips drove him on.

"Felicity, come with me," Oliver gently whispered in her ear.

"Mmmmhhhmmmm," she moaned, unable to make another sound, for in this moment a whole barrage of fireworks exploded in her body, leaving her practically paralyzed.

Coming down from his own trip over the edge of the universe, Oliver pressed her closely against his body, his heart still hammering wildly. He would never again let this woman out of his life; she was everything he had ever searched for. She stood up to him and challenged him. She was his friend – intelligent, unbelievably sexy and she could make his blood boil faster and hotter than any other woman.


	15. Hot in the City

**WOW I´m so flashed about all the lovely Reviews thanks so much, I´m so happy that you all like my little storys. **

**Thanks to Niagaraweasel for translate all my storys :* **

It was hot; indescribably hot. Felicity sat at her desk, trying to concentrate but it just wasn't possible. She looked at her watch. Ten in the morning and it was already almost 80 degrees. She had called maintenance an hour ago to get the air conditioner repaired, but the earliest they would be able to get to her was tomorrow morning.

The whole city was practically melting, with temperatures hovering in the high nineties around midday yesterday. Air conditioners all over the city had broken down and had to be repaired. Even invoking the name Oliver Queen didn't help, hospitals, schools and nursing homes took priority.

For a moment, Felicity wished she were back in her IT department. The temperatures down there were bound to be cooler than up here on the executive floor. She had already taken off her four-inch peeptoes an hour ago, grateful for the fact that no one would notice as long as she stayed behind her desk. She looked through the glass wall at Oliver. He had taken off his jacket and tie, the three top buttons on his shirt were opened and afforded her a small glimpse at his incredibly toned chest. Damn, she had to get that thought out of her mind right now, before her already overheated body reached boiling point.

At that moment, Oliver looked up and straight at her. Felicity quickly averted her eyes, but that didn't change the fact that he had caught her staring at him.

The CEO smiled. He loved it when his personal assistant felt caught out and became nervous, because that usually led to one of her rambles. He got up and walked over to her desk. Felicity tried to look busy, but he could practically see the nervousness spreading through her body.

"Felicity." He looked at her with his incredible smile and the tone of his voice made butterflies flutter in her belly. She closed her eyes for a moment to collect herself before looking up from her computer – right into Oliver's brilliant blue eyes. "Oliver."

"I saw you look at me, Felicity, and it was pretty obvious," Oliver said, his voice soft.

Felicity looked all but panicked. "Really?"

"Absolutely. I could read your lips and your eyes were completely giving you away," Oliver continued.

The blonde swallowed hard and – as expected – began to babble. "Oliver, it's not like you think. Yes, I think you're sexy and hot, but I don't have romantic feelings for you. I know, you and I… it would never work out. Just think what the press would say… billionaire Oliver Queen and his nerd girl. Absolutely insane."

Oliver let her ramble. Did she have any idea how incredibly hot she was, trying to talk her way out of a hole and only digging it even deeper? He tilted his head to the side and pressed his lips together to keep from laughing. When she looked at him, her eyes had a panicked deer-in-the-headlight look and he had to admit he enjoyed the moment.

"I mean you really are a sight for sore eyes, without your jacket and tie and with the open buttons, that's a really hot look. Perfect for a calendar "Starling City's hottest CEOs" or maybe "billionaires 2014". Okay, I should really….3…2…1…It must be the heat."

Oliver grinned at her. She was absolutely indescribable and she brought an incredible warmth into his heart. "Actually I wanted to ask you if we shouldn't call it a day. You look as if you could do with a little cooling off. There are no meeting scheduled and the conference room would be an oven anyway. I've already given half the staff the day off until the air conditioning is working again.

"Cooling off…" Felicity stammered, shocked since she had only now realized exactly what she had just said. She felt incredibly stupid. "Oh yes, I could do with a little cooling off."

"Good, Miss Smoak, then let's enjoy an afternoon off. And I don't think that headline would be quite so insane. But it would read 'Oliver Queen and his sexy nerd girl'" He winked at her and headed back to his office to grab his things.

Oliver's words put a smile on Felicity's lips. She powered down her computer and put her shoes back on as Oliver came back to her.

"Miss Smoak, if I may…" He held out his arm to her. "Off to our refreshment."

"With pleasure, Mr. Queen," Felicity replied.

A short time later they were lying on a blanket in the park, eating ice cream.

"I wouldn't have thought that Oliver Queen is the type to lie in the park eating ice cream," Felicity said.

"The old Oliver wouldn't have been. He'd never have showed up in the office in the first place, throwing a pool party with his buddies instead."

"And the new Oliver isn't interested in that anymore?"

"No, the new Oliver prefers to enjoy the peace and quiet with people that mean something to him. There are more important things than parties. What about Felicity Smoak? Is there a party side or a crazy side that I don't know about yet?"

"I was never a party girl, always the nerd with her nose buried in a book or helping shady archers. That's adventurous enough for me."

"Shady archers, that's what you think of me?" Oliver tried to sound shocked.

"At first, yes. Now I think you're harmless. I wouldn't be afraid if you told me in your dark Arrow growl Felicity Smoak, you have failed this city," she said, challenging him.

"So you wouldn't be afraid… are you sure about that?" Oliver asked.

"Absolutely," Felicity answered confidently.

"That, Miss Smoak, was the wrong answer." Oliver stood up and grabbed her. Felicity yelped when her ice cream unceremoniously landed in the grass. "Oliver, what are you doing? Let me down!"

Ignoring her protests, Oliver carried her over to a large fountain standing nearby. Felicity mock-glared at him. "Don't you dare, Oliver. That's a hundred-dollar-dress I'm wearing. Now that may not be all that much to you, but to me it is."

Oliver just grinned at her and Felicity's eyes widened even more. "I'll buy you a new one." With these words they both landed in the fountain, laughing.

The water felt so cool and refreshing that they continued to splash each other.

Ten minutes later, still laughing and looking like a pair of drowned rats, the CEO and his personal assistant were back on their blanket, lying close together and looking into each other's eyes. Suddenly their laughter stopped and their lips met. It was one of life's magical moments, the ones that were far too rare and should never stop.

"Oliver…." Felicity breathed when she opened her eyes again.

Oliver grinned down to her. "I've wanted to do that for a long time now."

Felicity smiled back. "Me too."

The next morning the papers were indeed filled with photos and articles about them, but none of these said anything about Oliver Queen and his nerd girl. Instead the headlines read "the woman that makes Oliver Queen laugh."


	16. Nurse Smoak

**Here´s a new One Shot for you guys. **

**I´m so happy for all the lovely reviews and I´m so happy that you like my little storys.**

**Niagaraweasel thanks for your work, without you nobody would read my storys.**

The Arrow was standing in a dark alley, three petty criminals in front of him with their backs pressed against a brick wall.

"Oliver, they are the ones who set those cars on fire. I've informed Lance and he's already on the way," he could hear Felicity's voice in his ear. He brought up his bow and aimed an arrow straight at the three frightened men. "You have failed this-" he started to say, when suddenly his nose started to tickle and he had to sneeze.

"Bless you! Are you okay?" Felicity's voice in his ear sounded concerned.

"I'm fine," he replied in his deep, dangerous Arrow-growl. It was a lie, however. He was getting even less sleep than usual, his nose was blocked, his eyes were burning and he had trouble breathing.

In the distance, sirens could be heard, so he quickly shot an arrow at the men, not to hurt them but to secure them to the wall until the cops got there, before he climbed up on the nearest roof to watch the trio get arrested. Another fit of sneezing and coughing made his lungs burn.

Felicity and Diggle were worried as they waited for their friend to return. For as long as they both had known Oliver, he had never been sick.

When Oliver entered the basement and pushed off his hood, his face was pale and covered by a thin sheen of sweat.

"Oh my God," Felicity gasped when she and Diggle hurried over to their friend. Diggle took the bow out of Oliver's hand and tried to support him. Felicity caressed his cheek and placed her other hand on his forehead. "Oliver, you're burning up!"

"It's just a little cold, nothing to worry about. I'll just get changed and go home and it'll be okay by morning."

"Don't take it too lightly, my friend. You'd better stay home tomorrow. Even the Arrow isn't invincible, you know," Diggle admonished.

Felicity grabbed her tablet and checked the schedule for the next day. "Only one meeting and that's IT related, which isn't your cup of tea anyway. I can handle that on my own."

"That's not necessary," Oliver said weakly. "It's just a little sniffling."

"Oliver, I've seen you with bullet wounds, poison arrows in your body and half dead, but even then you looked healthier than you do right now. So, Mr. Queen, you are going home and straight to bed. And if I catch you in that meeting at QC tomorrow, I will personally drag you home."

Oliver started to argue, but Felicity raised a warning finger and he snapped his mouth shut again. Diggle had to grin; those two acted like an old married couple, even though they didn't even know they were together.

The next morning Oliver felt terrible. His head was pounding and his lungs ached with every breath. Even if he wanted to go to work, he couldn't, he felt far too weak. Felicity's words echoed in his mind. Even with bullet wounds or poison arrows in your body you looked healthier. She was right, he couldn't remember the last time he had felt this terrible. And it was the first time he wished he wasn't alone. Thea was gone, his mother dead, John was taking care of Verdant and the lair and Felicity was keeping things running at QC. Usually Oliver wasn't the type to lounge around in bed, but this wasn't something he could just manfully ignore, like a bullet wound or broken ribs from a fight. No, this was a nasty cold and that could turn even Oliver Queen a little whiny.

Downstairs he could hear the doorbell ringing. Why wasn't anybody answering it? Oliver opened his eyes when it rang again. Oh yes, right, Raissa had the day off, so he could either ignore it or he had to get the door himself. Head pounding with every step, and not too steady on his feet he made his way down the stairs.

"Felicity?" he said, surprised, when he opened the door.

"Oliver, you look terrible! Straight back to bed with you!" Felicity said, pushing past him.

"Thanks, Felicity, I'm glad to see you too," Oliver said, grinning.

"Come on, let's get you back into bed," Felicity said, placing her hand on his forehead again. "You're still running a fever, have you eaten anything yet?"

Oliver looked at her and had to grin again. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"What am I doing here?" Felicity asked in mock-outrage, while she shooed him back up the stairs. "I dealt with everything at QC, cleared up your schedule for the next three days and now I'm here to make sure that you're taken care of and get some rest. You may be able to survive on an island, but not sick and alone in this house."

She was simply unbelievable and Oliver decided that maybe being sick wasn't so bad after all. At last he got the woman he loved to keep him company, even if he had never told her that.

Felicity fussed over him all day, making chicken soup for him, putting cold compresses on his forehead and carding her fingers through his hair to help him fall asleep. For years Oliver hadn't felt so relaxed and cared for. For the longest time he had thought he'd never feel that way again, until Felicity had taught him otherwise.

When evening came, Oliver frantically tried to come up with something to keep Felicity with him a little longer. He began coughing as hard as he could and Felicity looked at him concernedly.

"You still don't sound too good," she said.

"Yes, and the fever is getting worse at night, too. It was almost 104 last night. But I've been through worse…" Oliver replied, giving Felicity a wounded puppy look she had never seen from him before.

"I'll get you something to drink and we'll take your temperature again before I go," Felicity said, putting the thermometer into his mouth before she left the room.

Oliver waited a moment until he could hear her footsteps on the stairs, then he took the thermometer out and began heating it with a lighter he had found in his nightstand.

As soon as he heard Felicity return, he wiped off the thermometer and put it back under his tongue.

The blonde put the water bottle and glass on the nightstand and took the thermometer from his mouth. Her eyes widened in shock when the display showed over 110. That couldn't be possible!

"It has gone up again, hasn't it?" Oliver asked innocently.

Felicity touched Oliver's forehead and cheeks again, but they felt quite normal, no sign of a high fever, especially not one high enough to kill.

"Yes, I think it's high time to get you to the hospital," she said with feigned concern.

"No, no, it's not that bad. I'm sure we can deal with it, if you stay here tonight," Oliver tried to backpedal.

"I don't think so, because according to this," Felicity held the thermometer up so that he could see the display, "you should be dead. Oliver, what's this supposed to be?"

Oliver smiled at her apologetically. "I'm sorry, Felicity. I enjoyed spending the day with you so much that I didn't want you to go. I'm really not feeling too good and much as I hate to admit it, I hate having a cold, it always makes me clingy."

"Oliver Queen, billionaire, playboy, archer, shipwreck survivor, with more bullet holes in his body than a Swiss cheese, let's a little cold get him down?" Felicity asked, smiling.

"Hey, I just told you one of my deepest secrets," Oliver mock-growled at her.

"Okay, okay… I just think it's cute."

Oliver raised an eyebrow. Cute? Did she just call him cute? He wasn't cute. Sexy, handsome, hot, yes, but cute? "Did my fever go up again after all or did you really just call me cute?"

Felicity began to laugh. "Stop, Oliver. Just ask me if I can stay with you tonight and then you'd better kiss me."

"I must be having a fever or I wouldn't have just heard those words out of your mouth," Oliver answered, pulling Felicity down on the bed beside him.


End file.
